Back In Action: A Year of Mischief & Magic
by tirzasnape
Summary: Tirza Snape returns for her 2nd yr at Hogwarts. Magic, mischief & mystery abound as she attends classes, hangs out w her friends and of course drives Severus to distraction! Please r
1. Back In Action!

The remaining days of August seemed to fly by and suddenly become time for school supplies shopping. New books and equipment would be needed for Tirza's second year, and Diagon Alley was the best place to find them!

"Woo hoo shopping, shopping!" Tirza exclaimed as she bounded into the kitchen. This was the day she and Severus would shop for supplies, and she was incredibly excited to start classes again.

"Best be careful you don't become a book worm like Hermione," Severus teased her.

"Stop bouncing child and sit and eat will you? I slaved for a whole 10 minutes making this breakfast for you."

Tirza grinned at his good-natured jokes, which still surprised her friends. "Alright I'm sitting, hold your horses." She slid into her seat and dished up a plate of scrambled eggs and french toast.

"An interesting expression I must say, considering I have no horses and most people whom you address that too probably don't either," Severus quipped back. He was rewarded with rolling eyes as Tirza drizzled syrup across her entire plate.

"Lovely; I should have remembered you enjoy drowning this particular breakfast in that sugary liquid. Save a slight bit for me!" Severus snatched the bottle from her hands. "Merlin, you do not need the entire bottle of syrup on one helping Tirza!"

She giggled. "Yes I do, sugar is a great way to start the day!" Tirza continued to giggle as Severus emitted an audible groan. "So what all are we getting at Diagon Alley besides books? Can I get new robes? I might have grown some!"

His answer was delayed until he had swallowed the bite of toast in his mouth. "We will be getting many things, but some of your books from first year are also the required texts for this year. We won't buy those new, but yes we will get you new school robes."

Severus really doubted Tirza had grown more then three inches since arriving almost two years ago. He chose not to say that out loud though.

"Yippy!" Tirza squealed. "I love buying all my stuff for school, it's so much fun!" Unlike some of the younger students, she was not worried about being away from home and family. Tirza was lucky in that her family, Severus, came with her and that her very first home with him had been the school itself.

Soon enough the two found themselves flooing to Diagon Alley. Tirza never ceased to be amazed and delighted by Diagon Alley and all its unique wizard shops, which made school shopping all the more fun.

Severus handed her the list of supplies. "Lead the way dear, whichever shop you want to buy from first." He stood beside her in the busy alley as she looked over the list.

"I can use my transfiguration book," Tirza told him, pointing to where A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch was listed. "Bummer, a lot of my books can be reused!" Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshott and Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger were all books from her first year.

"That's why the books are so thick Tirza. There is no way to get through the entire book in just one year if they are that size. Didn't you wonder why the finals only covered half the book?" Severus informed her.

She nodded. "I hadn't thought of that. That's pretty cool then! I just didn't want to do the exact same stuff all over again!"

Severus chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No dear, Hogwarts does not try to kill its students with boredom by repeating their first year courses." He winked at her when she giggled. "You do however need The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 for Charms and One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi for my class. There isn't a Herbology text listed, so I assume that most of your classes in Greenhouse 3 will be practical lessons and note taking."

"Probably. I like Herbology; it's not as bad as it might be! I wonder what all we'll get to do," Tirza wondered aloud as they headed inside Flourish and Blotts bookshop.

Severus was relieved that the store, while crowded, wasn't filled to capacity like the year before when Lockhart had been signing his books during the usual shopping week for Hogwarts students.

"Potions should be off to the right there," he directed Tirza.

"Thanks." She had a hard time seeing the signs on the shelves over the crowd of tall people in front of her. "You stay here, I can squeeze better dad."

He watched as she dashed between people, slipping easily in and out and over to the appropriate area. Moments later she made her way back with the book.

"Which way is spells at? Or is it listed under charms?"

"Under spells," Severus replied. "Straight in front of us, it's the second large book case." Again he watched, and even chuckled out loud, as Tirza dodged and weaved around the crowd to find her book.

"Eventually we'll find the register," Tirza giggled. "Start us out in the right direction dad. I hope the line won't be too long!"

"Same here, we've more shops to visit today, but sometimes even with magic things go slowly."

The lines went faster then both of them expected and after paying 13 sickles for the books, Severus and Tirza made their way outside. "I know your list indicates a potion making kit and some ingredients, and I know for a fact you need a new cauldron, so let's go there next," he reminded her.

Tirza took his hand, and grinned up at him before squeezing his hand gently. "I like spending time with you," she told him softly.

Severus smiled at her while squeezing her hand back as well. "And I enjoy all my time with you," was his sincere answer. "Now into the shop and we'll get what you need."

With everything finally out of the way except new school robes, it was time for an ice cream break. "You can order what you like, just do not get sick on me," Severus told her as they entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"I won't!" Tirza assured him excitedly. "I would like 3 scoops of strawberry ice cream in a bowl please, with some hot fudge and whip cream over the top."

"I'll have the same," Severus decided. "I would like a few cherries added to the top of mine as well."

"Oh me too please!"

"Alright, cherries for us both," he told the worker. He paid the bill of six sickles and four knuts while Tirza bounded off to choose a table. "Don't forget napkins!" Severus called after her.

The worker smiled at him and made their treats. "Here you go Professor Snape, have a nice day."

Severus, still rather unused to showing the side of him that wasn't all bark and bite, coughed a little. "And to you," he finally replied with a slight inclination of his head. The young man beamed back at him as Severus walked away.

"That guy is really grinning, you must have been awfully nice dad," Tirza noticed as he joined her at a booth. "I'm proud of you!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus ruffled her hair a bit. "Hush you and eat your ice cream before I claim it." Giggling, she dug in with her spoon as Severus did the same. Though he made light of it, he was actually glad that she noticed his small efforts to try and not be a bear in public with her, and that she appreciated them.

"Can we buy Jinn Jinn a treat?" she asked halfway through her ice cream.

"Yes, I suppose she deserves a little something too. She hasn't eaten on a single one of books this summer, for which I am very grateful," Severus told her.

"Good! She's grown up now, two human years old."

Severus nodded and ate his last spoonful. "As soon as you are done, we'll get your robes and then find a treat at the Magical Menagerie for your rabbit."

"I think I'm all packed. We brought almost everything from the chambers after last year, so I don't think I have anything there I'll need," Tirza announced the afternoon before the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Do you have your things that you'll want in the chambers but don't want in the dorms?" Severus asked. He frowned a bit as she flopped onto the couch, rolling his eyes when she merely giggled. "It would serve you right if someday the couch broke under you."

Tirza continued to laugh, but sat down beside Severus more gently this time. "Wouldn't be the same if I didn't do it every once in a while," she countered. "You'd miss it and you know it!"

Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure you are entirely ready for the train tomorrow back to school?" He watched her hair float around her shoulders as she nodded.

"Yep, I have everything! Do you have everything dad?"

"I do. Ready for classes to start again?" He grew curious at seeing her frown slightly before answering.

"Yes and no. Yes because I like school and I like having a room with Ginny and Maddie and all my Gryffindor friends hanging out together. But kinda no too, because sometimes classes are just really hard and I never want to get bad marks and have you be disappointed, or make you look bad," Tirza answered him honestly.

"Sometimes there's a lot of pressure on me, you know? Not only am I a Gryffindor, but also my dad is head of Slytherin house and Potions Master. So I feel like I need to do really good in things for my house, but then sometimes we show up Slytherin house.

Plus, I'm supposed to automatically do well in your class, because you are the teacher, and it looks really bad if I don't!"

"I'm not the one putting all that pressure on you, am I?" Severus asked quietly. He was very relieved when she shook her head no. "Then what gives you these ideas?"

She shrugged. "Just things I think sometimes. There are times when it's hard to be the daughter of Severus Snape, but that's mostly because of how rotten the Slytherins are, and only a little bit about you and how you roar around in class."

Tirza took a deep breath. "There are a few people who make rude comments every so often. Like maybe I'm not really your daughter because I was put in Gryffindor and not your house."

Severus sighed deeply. "Obviously whoever said that doesn't have good vision because you look a lot like me. Only more feminine and pretty of course, where as I look more like…"

"A vampire?" Tirza offered with a soft giggle. Severus responded with a playful growl and tickled her for a few moments.

"I'm sorry people say things sometimes to you, about being my child," he told her when they settled down. "I however am delighted to claim you as mine, no matter what house you may be in you are still my flesh and blood."

"I know I am dad," she replied with a tight hug. "And I'm glad to be, no matter what."

King's Cross station was busy as usual. No platform however was as busy as 9 ¾ was. Hogwarts students, trying to appear normal, were waiting almost in a line to get through onto the platform without alerting the muggles around them.

"Go through and I'll follow," Severus instructed Tirza quietly. "Remember not to be nervous and you'll get through just fine."

"Take Jinn Jinn with you dad to the school, please? Just put her in my room, she won't like the train."

He took the small rabbit carrier from her and held it carefully. "Alright I will, now scoot." Tirza grinned and passed through to the platform, with Severus right behind her.

"Look, the Weasleys are here already!" Tirza exclaimed, hurrying over with her cart to join them.

"Tirza dear!" Molly exclaimed, hugging her tightly. The young girl grinned and when released hugged Arthur as well.

"Hullo Severus," Arthur greeted him with an outstretched hand. Severus nodded politely and shook his hand.

"You look well, and all the children are still alive I see," he chuckled.

"Indeed they are, and not even running late this time," Molly replied with a grin. "Do you have everything you need dear? Socks and uniform and books and such?"

"Yes Molly, I do, promise! Dad already asked me all the same things this morning," Tirza assured her.

"Good good. Best that you all get on the train now, there's just ten minutes to spare," Molly hurriedly hugged them all, even Harry and Tirza. Arthur hugged both girls then Tirza turned to Severus and hugged him tightly about the waist.

"See you later dad," she smiled and blew him as kiss as she ran with Ginny onto the train.

Severus gave a soft sigh as Tirza disappeared inside the train. "Hm, what are you thinking of?" Molly inquired.

"How odd it is," Severus replied after a moments thought. "To be sending her off on the train again. That her entire first year has already passed. Time goes much too fast Molly."

The woman nodded in understanding. "Yes it does. Just two years earlier, I was sending my youngest son to school. Last year, I sent my only daughter. This year, I am not sending anyone new to the school. All my children are growing up, Harry too."

"Yes, soon some more will leave the nest and give us a little peace," Arthur teased Molly.

"Hush!" she scolded with a laugh. "You know they are welcome to stay as long as they like! They don't have to go off right away like Bill and Charlie."

Severus smiled at them both as they bantered about the children while leaving the station. He wondered when Tirza would think it was time to leave the nest, and felt a pang in his heart. Maybe he never wanted her to leave the nest! Severus knew he couldn't keep her forever with him, but he would at least try!

Tirza watched the sorting ceremony with great interest, having been too nervous about her own turn to really watch closely. "This is so neat, being second years," she whispered to Ginny.

Her redheaded friend nodded. "It definitely is. It's different! We're older now and we get to learn new things and have new classes."

"Professor Lupin is back," Maddie grinned. "He's the greatest DADA teacher ever I think. Loads of the older kids say that too."

"Yeah, he rocks," Tirza chimed in. "Best teacher ever!"

"Better then your dad's teaching, eh?" George leaned over to ask.

She cocked an eyebrow and looked pensive. "No, not better, not really. I think just different. Different like styles because they are different people."

The Weasley twins shrugged, grinned at her, and dug into the food as it finally appeared in front of them.

Supper flew by in a flash, everyone talking and catching up together on what they'd done that summer. Supper was followed by everyone scattering to his or her dorms. Tirza, Ginny and Maddie, arm in arm skipped down a hallway as they headed for Gryffindor.

"I say lets get on our pjs and look at some magazines and things in our room before we go to bed, huh?" Maddie suggested.

"Excellent! I've got loads," Tirza admitted. "Ginny's got a stash too!"

"Yeah, mostly Teen Witch ones," Ginny replied. "A got a subscription for it for my birthday gift from mum and dad. They give all sorts of advice on things, like pimples and acne. Either of you get acne yet?"

Maddie and Tirza shook their heads. "Not yet, I think they don't come until you're 13 or something, but I'm not sure," Maddie told them.

"We could ask Hermione and some of the others. Lets invite them to our room and share the magazines and things," Tirza offered.

"MIONE!" Maddie called over to her waving her hand wildly. Ginny and Tirza giggled, but Hermione just grinned and hurried over.

"What is it?" The third-year girl asked, a large book of some sort tucked under her arm.

"We wanted to invite you to talk about pimples," Ginny giggled. At Hermione's confused look, Tirza spoke up.

"She means invite you and some other girls to look at magazines with us in our room. Lavender and Parvati and you."

"That sounds great. Let me tell them and we'll meet you in your room! Rather like a pj party!" They watched as Hermione sped off to grab Lavender and Parvati.

Tirza bounded over to their dorm room door when the girls knocked. "Hi!" she squealed, opening the door wide. Hermione hurried in, pulling Lavender with her, while Parvati was a bit more timid.

"You ok?" Maddie asked Parvati.

"You three won't tell anyone will you?" Parvati pointed to a blanket she had brought with her. "My mum made it for me when I was really little and I always snuggle with it at night, and I sleep with it still."

"Course not," Ginny assured her. "I still sleep with my rabbit."

"I've got a blanket, I always hide it in my pillow."

"And I've still got molly that I sleep with," Tirza added. "It's safe with us."

Parvati grinned and joined the circle of pillows and blankets the younger girls had pulled from their beds to provide a cozy place to sit and lay and browse the magazines together.

"Ewwww periods," Ginny exclaimed, pointing out an article. "Those are SO gross, I'm glad I don't have mine yet!"

Lavender blushed. "I've got mine. And yeah, it is gross, but there's a good potion that helps with cramps."

"I do too, and I use that potion a lot. Plus I use muggle things called heating pads," Hermione added.

"What's a period?" Tirza looked confused.

"It's some sort of bleeding thing that you get once a month because you aren't pregnant," Maddie offered. "At least I think it is."

"Something like that. I don't have mine yet, but mum said it's the first part of being a woman," Parvati spoke up.

"Weird. Maybe I should ask my dad…"

Hermione shook her head no. "Don't ask your dad! It makes dad's terribly embarrassed, they hate talking about it or thinking about it."

Tirza sighed. "Who should I ask then?"

"My mum," Ginny offered. "She would tell you."

"Or McGonagall…"

"Or Poppy, she's a nurse and she knows all about body things."

"I guess I'll have to ask one of them then, I don't want to embarrass dad," Tirza giggled.

"My mum announced this summer that she was taking me shopping for a bra and my dad choked on his breakfast!" Hermione told them, laughing hard.

"Ooh, I bet he got all red!" Tirza laughed. At least she knew what bras were! "Poor dad if he has to be the one that takes me bra shopping someday!"

The girls dissolved into giggles and turned over to a new article, staying up and talking until nearly 10 p.m. before all heading to their beds.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape, sitting in his office and finishing the lesson plans for the next day, was absolutely refusing to admit that he was feeling lonely without Tirza's noisy presence…


	2. Classes Begin

The next morning the Great Hall was buzzing with students looking over their new class schedules, already making wagers on upcoming Quidditch matches and what house would win the cup come June.

Tirza smiled at McGonagall as she passed out the schedules to Gryffindor's table. McGonagall winked secretly at her and continued on her way. "Let's see what we have first," Ginny piped up over the dull roar of all the students.

All three friends looked over their schedules for the year ahead of them:

Monday--

Transfigurations

double Herbology

Tuesday--

Transfigurations

DADA

Potions

Wednesday--

double History of Magic

Herbology

Astronomy (Midnight)

Thursday--

DADA

double Potions

Friday--

Transfigurations

double Charms

"Not too bad," Ginny decided after carefully studying the parchment. "Everything seems to be nice and spread out, even though a lot of classes are double times. At least we get plenty of homework time, huh?"

Tirza nodded. "Yeah, we'll need that for any classes we have problems with. Time to study for tests and work on long parchment essays too."

"We have nearly everything with Ravenclaw too! That way we can be with Luna! DADA, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms are with her!" Maddie grinned excitedly.

"Herbology with Slytherin, Astronomy is everyone," Tirza added. "Potions with Slytherin too."

"Hufflepuff is with us for Transfigurations," Ginny replied. "I'm glad we won't be stuck with one house ALL the time, like Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is nice, but they don't really give us a good challenge, you know?"

Tirza and Maddie's heads bobbed in agreement.

"Astronomy at midnight is really neat," Hermione called down from where she sat on the other side of Harry. "You can see all the stars and planets so clearly! You'll love it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you love all classes, so maybe astronomy wasn't as good as you say."

"That's because you slept through most of it," she retorted matter-of-factly.

The youngest Weasley boy blushed to the roots of his hair. "Err, yeah, that might have had something to do with it," he admitted.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "It's a good class girls, as long as you are awake for it. If you can stay awake, you won't be bored I swear."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to Transfigurations," McGonagall greeted her class. "As I am sure you remember from last year, I will take roll each meeting time and I will know if you are gone and whether or not your absence is excused. Excessive 'skipping' of class will reflect negatively on your grade. I am sure there won't be a problem though. Tardiness is also unacceptable, and three tardies will earn a detention."

The class listened politely, their wands resting and waiting on their desks. Tirza was excited to begin learning new skills, especially since her grade was normally a B average in this class. She wanted good grades, and with hard work they weren't usually too hard to obtain.

"Now that we are all familiar with things again, I'd like you all to have your wands out please. I will be passing out beetles that we will learn to transform into buttons this week."

"Ewwwww!" Seventy-five percent of the class gave McGonagall a look of horror at this idea.

"The beetles are expired and will not move around or bother you in that way," she assured them. "This is an important lesson so please try your best despite it being a beetle."

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors nodded in response, but most still looked decidedly grossed out.

"If my bug explodes, the stars will weep for his soul," Luna whispered to Maddie.

"If my bug explodes, and I get bug guts on me, I'll puke," Ginny added.

Tirza shivered as McGonagall placed the beetle in front of her. "As long as I don't have to touch it, I'll be alright I think."

McGonagall gave her a wink for encouragement, making sure other students didn't see it of course.

"Alright everyone; one… two… three…" On the professor's word, the class said the proper words while pointing their wand at their beetles.

Maddie closed her eyes as she did. "Aw man!" When she looked, all she had succeeded in doing was squishing the beetle onto the desktop.

"Oh, poor beetle!" Luna cried out. Tirza and Maddie looked at her, and saw her a button on her desk.

"Luna you did it!" Tirza said happily. "Why are you upset?"

"The beetle has been desecrated," Luna sniffled. "The poor thing has been denied its right to exist as it wishes to be and must now be… a random button that nobody will ever want." She gave a sad sigh.

"Well done Miss Lovegood," McGonagall congratulated her. Luna hardly paid attention.

As Maddie received a new bug, Tirza made a second attempt on her own. The first had done nothing, but at least she hadn't squished hers. "I did it!" she squealed. "Wow, I didn't think I would!"

"I got half way there," Ginny admitted, showing them her beetle that now had a single large hole in the center of its body.

"Another soul wasted," Luna whispered, shaking her head.

"EWWWWWWWWW" Someone across the room shouted as five bugs blew up at once, scattering bug guts all over the nearby people.

McGonagall couldn't help bur roll her eyes slightly as she hurried over to help. Every year that she taught Transfigurations, there was always at least one bug that exploded and spewed it's insides all over one or more students.

"Now it's a button with legs!" Ginny exclaimed.

Maddie giggled. "That would make a good joke on somebody, try to keep it!"

When Ginny frowned, Maddie took it upon herself to pick up the bug and put it safely in a pocket of her bag, wrapped in a spare tissue. Her intended targets were the kings of pranks themselves of course!

"Alright alright! That's enough for today! Everyone please read the next eleven pages in your text, those who did not have success with their beetles may try again next class."

With McGonagall's dismissal, the kids scurried from the room with a large number of girls heading for the lavatories to wash away bug guts.

"Double Herbology next," Ginny read off their schedule. "In Greenhouse three."

"Hermione said they got to work on all sorts of interesting things in her second year, like mandrakes," Tirza commented. "They squeal really loud and have little faces!"

"A plant with a face?" Maddie shook her head in disbelief. "That seems creepy, what do you think Luna?"

Luna, mostly still lost in sad contemplation of the souls of the beetles that had been lost, looked up and at her friends. "All creatures are wonderful as they are, and have their own souls and beings. We should live at harmony with them, the stars look most favorably on that."

Her three friends nodded solemnly; as much as they though Luna was a little strange, she was still their friend and they tried hard to never laugh at things that she took so very seriously.

"We only have four hours of classes today, that's awesome! Then lunch and the whole afternoon free! I think I'm going to like Mondays," Tirza decided.

"Me too, as long as we don't have anymore bug lessons!" Ginny giggled.

"Luna, what class are you off too?" It was just outside the Great Hall that the girls would go separate paths.

"Down to the dungeons for potions. Not many of them are acceptable to the stars, but I do like making them even if they are wrong," Luna grinned. "Hufflepuff is with me, you

three get Slytherin. Let the stars guide you!"

Tirza and her friends watched and Luna skipped towards the stairs and bounded down them two at a time. "I never knew she liked potions."

"Us either. She must have just decided to go against the stars or something."

Maddie smiled. "If she's really good, she can help us a bit, maybe!"

"Come on, let's run so we aren't late," Ginny grabbed their hands and pulled, nearly pulling them off their feet. They ran after her of course, and it became a race to Greenhouse Three…

Where they found Fanged Geraniums!

"Flowers with fangs?" Tirza said softly to herself. "I've seen everything!"

"Our world has many plants and even more uses for all plants, then the muggle world does, Miss Snape," Professor Sprout greeted her. "You seem excited to start your work."

Tirza nodded. "I like Herbology, it's really interesting and even important. Plus, we can be outside with our classes sometimes and get to study the neatest plants, like these."

"That's the enthusiasm I like to hear." Sprout grinned at the young girl that the staff had all seemed to claim, each in their own way, celebrating her triumphs as she grew before their eyes. It wasn't often that the staff of Hogwarts was able to have such great influence on the life of a student, or in fact have a part of raising a student either.

"Will it bite us?" Ginny asked, carefully putting on the dragon hide gloves before picking a pot with a tiny flower.

"It might try, if you vex it," Sprout answered. "However, its teeth are much too soft at this stage of life to inflict any kind of harm. We use the gloves as precaution, better safe then sorry you know."

Tirza and Maddie each followed her example and put on their gloves before picking a pot. Each pot was marked with the last name of the student who it belonged to.

"We will be nurturing our geraniums for several weeks as they grow up; their maturity will be reached by Christmas break. Everyone will be responsible for his or her own plant; fertilizer, water, seeing it is placed in the sun for appropriate amounts of time. Even if you don't have class a day, I suggest you come and visit them anyway. If you don't, they may become angry with you and bite you the next time you have class."

Tirza listened to the lecture on the biting flowers while watering her own. It wriggled, and seemed to almost shake the water off its leaves like a dog would, but it squeaked and made appreciative noises all the same.

"I want to try out for quidditch!" Tirza exclaimed as she bounded into Severus' office late that afternoon.

Her father raised an eyebrow at her. "And hello to you as well young lady," Severus teased with a slight twinkle in the endless depth of his eyes.

Tirza giggled and sat down in a chair with a grin. "Hi dad! I want to try out for quidditch! They are having tryouts on Friday for the team and I really really want to play dad!"

While he admired her daring when it came to flying, and he knew she was skilled, Severus couldn't help but worry about her safety. As silly as it may seem, even to himself, he could only picture her falling from unknown heights off her broom…

A/N: Will Snape let her try out? What will Tirza do if he says no? You'll have to wait and see, hee hee! More chapters coming soon; expect some visits from Sirius this school year too. You can also expect some fighting between Severus and… Remus? More adventures heading your way soon!


	3. Quidditch & the Potion Master

A/N: DISCLAIMER I own nothing related to Harry Potter films, books or any copyrighted materials. Neither money nor any kind of profit is made off this story; I am merely borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. Please do not sue me, as you won't get too much. Your lawyer will cost you more. All I own is Tirza and anything original that appears here that is not originally belonged to JK Rowling.

Tuesday and Wednesday seemed to go by in a wink of an eye for Tirza and her friends. It was that Thursday morning, on the way from breakfast to DADA that excitement about upcoming Quidditch tryouts grew.

"Are you really going to try Tirza?" Maddie asked as they waited for the staircase to come back around to their side. "Did your dad say it was alright?"

"It took some pleading, but he finally did," Tirza announced with satisfaction.

"That's great! I definitely think you should Tirza, you do really well. Besides, I'll try if you try," Ginny offered.

"Sounds like a deal to me!"

"I'll cheer you both on," Maddie laughed. "I'm not a huge fan of flying, especially going really fast and doing all sorts of dangerous stuff like you'd have to do."

"Quidditch definitely isn't for everyone. Look at Percy! All the rest of us love Quidditch, he's the only one that doesn't. Even when Bill and Charlie were prefects and head boys, they were still on the team!"

Tirza giggled. "Percy is so odd! I can't believe he's graduating come end of the year. What is he planning on doing?"

Ginny sighed. "Moving out actually, and getting a job at the ministry. In that order! He doesn't want to live at home anymore; he fights a lot with mum and dad and thinks the house is too crowded. I bet mum and dad wonder where exactly he came from."

Finally the day arrived for the tryouts. There was one position open, the chaser position. A group of fifteen Gryffindors, all hoping to make the team, greeted Oliver as he came onto the Quidditch field.

"Good morning everyone!" Oliver greeted. "We've only got one position open right now, so keep in mind that fourteen of you will not be making the team today. I will pick our new teammate based on speed, accuracy and of course flying techniques. Fred and George have offered to help out today; they will be the 'opposing' team's chasers.

"We'll be going one by one, and I will announce after the last person has taken a turn who the new team mate is. Please be aware that I will not make my decision based on any sort of favoritism or friendship," Oliver wanted to assure everyone that Ginny or Tirza wouldn't be picked just because Ginny was a Weasley and Oliver was so close with Tirza.

"Alright you, in the front there, what's your name?"

"John Tippen!"

"Ok John, you're up first!"

Nearly two hours later, everyone who had shown up for try-outs had been given a chance to show off their abilities. Everyone was filled with excitement as they waited for Oliver to announce his decision, each hoping he or she was to be chosen.

"I want to say thank you to everyone who came out here today," Oliver began. "You all did a nice job, a very nice job. It's been a hard decision to make. I won't make the lot of you wait any longer. Our new chaser is…"

Tirza ran full speed down the hallway, just before suppertime, hoping to catch Severus before he took his place at the teacher's table.

"DAD!" She shouted, nearly barreling into him.

"Slow down there; where's the fire?" Severus asked as he caught her before she knocked them both onto the floor.

Tirza was grinning from ear to ear as he easily caught her. "I made it, I made it!"

"Made the team?"

"Yep!" She looked so happy about placing on the team, so proud of herself.

"What position do you play?" Severus' voice was low, quiet, as he questioned her.

"Chaser!"

"Very nice," he said with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

Lost in her own excitement, Tirza didn't notice that Severus' smile was hesitant and tight. "Thanks dad!" She hugged him tight. "I can't wait to tell Grandpa and Uncle Remus!"

"I'm sure they'll be very proud," he said with a soft sigh. Severus barely had time to kiss her forehead before Tirza turned and ran off down the hallway, full speed ahead.

As he watched her run, a feeling of dread came over Severus. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that something wasn't boding well.

Tirza was unable to catch Remus before he sat at the teacher's table, so Tirza waited until after the meal ended. She followed him into the hall and threw her arms around his waist.

"Well this is a nice greeting," Remus laughed.

"I made the team uncle Remus!" She flew into his arms when he opened them for her. "I did it!"

"Of course you did! I knew you would kiddo." He grinned, the look lighting up his tired face. "I'm so proud of you Tirza."

They talked excitedly for a few moments before Tirza ran off to join her friends in the common room for the evening. Remus didn't notice Severus exit the Great Hall during their conversation.

"Oh, hello Severus! Congratulations on Tirza making the team, you've got a quidditch player in the family."

Severus' first response was a sigh. "She's so happy."

"Shouldn't she be?" Remus questioned in his soft tone.

Severus did nod. "I'm proud of her, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Remus thought on that for a moment. "How so Severus? I'm not quite sure I understand. Is it because Quidditch can be dangerous?"

He nodded. "Also for playing for, well, Gryffindor. I love her so much and I want to support her but then in one corner of my mind, my house is screaming at me too…"

The first quidditch game of the year featured Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was usually rather easy to beat, particularly when Gryffindor was playing at top notch.

Today was just such a day! Lee Jordan kept calling out "Score for Gryffindor!" "Watch that new chaser Gryffindor has, she's a good one!" "That makes 130 points for Gryffindor, with Hufflepuff lagging at 40!"

After yet another score for Gryffindor, several shouts were heard from within the teacher's stand, and Minerva McGonagall heard one very weak cheer.

She looked at Severus who sat beside her, gave a slight cough, and then asked, "Feeling alright Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Your cheering, Severus. It's very quiet and a bit pathetic…"

Severus frowned at his former teacher and now friend. "I support Tirza in quidditch. However, I find it very difficult to support her in a loud manner."

McGonagall couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as he spoke.

"You might wish to cheer a bit louder Severus," Albus chimed in softly. "I suspect Tirza will wish to hear you."

"Go Gryffindor!" Remus shouted as Tirza took the quaffle from Hufflepuff. He looked a bit sheepish as Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I know as a teacher I should be impartial, but I can't help but love the house I belonged to. Erm, good flying Hufflepuff?" he offered.

Albus ignored Remus and Minerva, happily waving a Hogwarts flag, though he made sure to shout his support anytime Tirza flew past.

"Today we will be working on potions that when used to develop photographs will cause the images to move. This will of course require everyone to secure a negative of some sort of photo. If you cannot find one, see me before the next class meeting, as I have some negatives of Hogwarts scenery that are available."

Severus Snape looked around at the students, ensuring that they were listening, before continuing. "This potion will need to set for 24 hours before it is able to be used for developing. You will need your photograph negatives by Thursdays class, as the potions will not be ready today to be used."

Waving his wand in the direction of the blackboard, a list of ingredients and instructions were displayed for the class. "You can also find directions in your textbook, page 121. Begin now."

"I'll grab the ingredients for us," Tirza offered. "If one of you gets the cauldrons and the other gets the rest of the equipment."

Ginny and Maddie both agreed, and Tirza went to the supply closet. She found enough powdered bicorn horn, hellebore and dragon claws for the three of them.

"We'll have to grind those claws into powder," Ginny stated after looking in her book. "And the hellebore needs to be sliced very thin."

Each of the girls took enough for their potions and began to crush, slice and stir. "After adding the powdered bicorn horn, your potion should appear to be nearly clear, much like water," Severus stated as he walked around looking at the cauldrons.

When the students began to add things according to the book, Severus took a seat behind his desk. "Your potion should end up being a very dark color, either green or black, and if it is green it has to be extremely dark like a dense forest."

"Is it supposed to smell so oddly sir?" Colin asked as he stirred the cauldron.

"Yes, so far I have not noticed an odor that is not to be associated with this potion," Severus assured him. "However…"

As Snape strode towards Colin's cauldron and took a look inside, the boy's cauldron began to shake. "Everyone under your desks!" Severus shouted.

All thirty students stared at him for a moment. "I SAID UNDER YOUR DESKS!" Thirty students hit the cold dungeon floor with simultaneous thuds and scrapes.

Using his wand, Severus levitated the cauldron from the small flame it was over and with his left hand put on what looked like muggle safety glasses. "Nobody moves while I dispose of this," he said very sternly as he set the cauldron on the desk. "Or it'll be 100 points from his or her house!"

Tirza watched with wide eyes as his lips moved while holding his wand; the cauldron started to spit a thick white substance in little spurts. It took several moments for the spitting to stop and the potion to disappear completely, leaving Severus looking frustrated.

"You may all get up now," he called. "Too much hellebore was added to your potion Mr. Creevey, which is why your potion turned that color and spat at me. While this potion is not normally dangerous, if the hellebore should get into your eye it would cause you to become blind. If it should somehow get into your mouth, it could possibly go down your throat and damage your vocal chords."

"As homework, seeing as there is not time left to complete the potions, I would like you each to write one and a half feet of parchment on the dangerous of hellebore to both human and animal. Your potions will be finished and ready for usage on Thursday. Class dismissed." Severus waved the students out of the room as he poured a cleaning solution into the cauldron.

"What in the…" he began as suddenly someone grabbed him. Severus looked down to see Tirza hugging him tightly. He smiled softly at her. "Yes?"

"Just glad you're ok. I thought it might blow up on you or turn you neon orange or something." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Tirza, I'm very careful and watchful of potions during class time. Thank you for your concern."

"Gonna come to watch Quidditch tonight, or do you have detentions?" Tirza asked excitedly.

Inwardly, Severus groaned. Quidditch, again… "No, no detentions tonight."

"Woo hoo! I'll see you there dad! I gotta run, I've got practice for tonight. We're taking on Slytherin! Bye dad!" Tirza gave him another quick hug then grabbed her bag and dashed out of the classroom.

_Slytherin versus Gryffindor? Sweet Merlin… _Severus thought. _This ought to be a very interesting game, and not just for the teams._

A/N: Snape's worst nightmare! His daughter, or his house? Who will he cheer for? LOL New chapter coming soon, stay tuned!


	4. Forecast? Drama

Gryffindor's practices had paid off and Slytherin didn't stand much of a chance. The teachers' stand was full of excitement as each person followed the plays made by both teams. Almost every person that is.

Severus sighed watching the action. He was a mess inside; whom should he root for? He so longed to root for Tirza but then his own house would hate him too. He decided that cheering for no one would be his best choice. That way neither would be insulted or hurt by it.

Every time Tirza flew by, she could hear calls of support, each of the voices standing out. She knew every voice, but one voice was missing.

The scores continued to pile up until Harry finally caught the snitch in a daring move that sent Draco nearly crashing into the stands. The score was 410 Gryffindor, 130 Slytherin.

Severus sighed as Harry caught the snitch. At least the match was over, until the next match between the houses, though he was of course disappointed that Slytherin had lost. He walked sullenly from the stands as the Quidditch players descended.

"WE DID IT!" Tirza screeched as she landed.

"We kicked their bums!" George shouted.

"Woot woot Gryffindor!" Fred added.

The team tackled one another, yelling and shouting in celebration. Severus watched their excitement silently for a few moments, while Slytherin stalked angrily off the field ignoring them.

Tirza grinned, looking up from the pile of laughing players and smirked as they walked by, silent and angry. She also saw Severus, the look on his face, as he turned and followed the Slytherins back into the school.

She watched him growl at several students as he walked, and Tirza's jaw dropped. Was he growling at her? What had she done? Shaking her head in confusion she looked back at the team.

"Where's your dad going? Aren't you going to go talk to him?" Harry asked.

"I think he's mad... maybe at me. Look at him." She indicated his direction and Harry looked over towards Snape.

"Probably the game," he sighed. "Maybe you should talk to him about it?"

"Maybe later," she told him quietly. Tirza wanted a little time to think on what might be upsetting him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Gryffindor common room was turned into a noisy, rowdy party. For once, McGonagall turned a blind eye to their rambunctious spirit, she too secretly celebrating and gloating the easy victory for her house.

As the party continued on, two people were very unhappy. Severus Snape paced his office, his mind full of confusion. Why was he so angry? Why couldn't he bring himself to cheer for his child?

---------------------------------------------

Tirza smiled slightly as several people zoomed across the common room on their brooms. Candy was overflowing, including some strange looking contributions from Fred and George, the house elves had supplied some pumpkin juice and an enchanted boom box was blasting music loud enough to cause the portraits to cover their ears and complain.

Beating Slytherin this early in the year was a great head start towards the Quidditch cup and everyone knew it. Oliver was beaming proudly, praising his team and telling his plans for upcoming strategies to assure more wins.

There was so much excitement and happiness around her, but Tirza couldn't bring herself to join in. All she could think about was that her father was mad at her, and she could only think of one reason why: his Gryffindor child kicked the butt of his Slytherin house.

Did that really matter? Hadn't he always said that he didn't care what house she was in? Tirza remembered him saying those things, but now she wasn't so sure that he meant them. Was his house really more important? Was he upset that she wasn't in Slytherin?

-------------------------------------------

It was past curfew that night when Tirza made her way slowly towards the dungeons. Prefects knew better then to stop her, knew that Snape would have their heads if they tried. Her walk was uninterrupted and she wrapped her robe tighter around herself. The dungeons always seemed cold after leaving the warm common room.

"Someone's working late," she whispered out loud. "If I know dad." She knocked on the door, rather timidly at first, then a bit louder.

Severus growled in the direction of his door. "Enter!" he shouted gruffly. He was surprised to see that it was Tirza who was interrupting his grading and not another idiotic student.

He watched her slip quietly into the room. Her face looked tight, worried. "It's you," he commented in a softer tone.

"Maybe I should come back later?" Tirza asked timidly. "Like tomorrow morning?"

Severus sighed. "No, of course not." He frowned as she stood just inside his doorway, wondering why she hadn't come to sit by his desk as she usually did.

Tirza was nervous and it was written on her face. "Are you mad at me dad?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You looked upset earlier, and you were growling. You still are growling," she pointed out, moving to stand in front of his desk/

Another sigh. "I am, aren't I? It's been a terrible day," Severus offered. Why it was terrible he didn't offer an explanation.

She fidgeted. "Oh; sorry it's been terrible." She wondered what to say. Well, she knew what she wanted to say but wasn't sure if right now was the right time to say it!

"What did you need Tirza?" He tried to speak more soothingly, sensing she wished to say something.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to make sure you were ok…" Tirza bit her lip and turned around to head for the door.

"Are you sure of that? And why are you leaving?" Severus' eyebrow rose when she started to go.

Tirza turned and looked at him silently for a moment. He watched her dark eyes, his eyes, shimmer with sadness.

"I understand daddy," she whispered. "Really I do. You don't have to cheer for us… for Gryffindor. It's not important. It won't hurt my feelings." Tirza knew she was outright lying as she spoke.

"It doesn't matter to me. Doesn't even matter if we win either. I just like playing…" She took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know that I understand daddy."

Before Severus could even open his mouth the reply to her startling comments, Tirza had hurried out the door. He could hear her running down the hallway… he was quite sure he could hear her crying as well.

----------------------------------

The common room had quieted down by the time Tirza returned. McGonagall had put a stop to the party just before curfew, making everyone clean up and head to their dorm rooms.

"Hey where'd you go?" Ginny plopped on Tirza's bed as soon as she saw her friend enter their room. She looked over at Maddie, who was sound asleep. It looked like she and Tirza were going to need some private chatting anyway, so it was better that their friend was asleep.

Tirza sat beside her friend, her face wet with tears. "To see my dad," she whispered.

"Then why are you crying?" Ginny handed molly lion to Tirza while holding her own stuffed rabbit.

"We're fighting." She sniffled and hugged molly tight.

"Fighting? What about?"

"About me… and…it's because I'm in Gryffindor and on the quidditch team."

Ginny frowned, feeling confused. "Tirza, I don't get it."

"I… I embarrass my dad," she whispered. "He's ashamed of me."

----------------------------------------

Tirza spent the entire weekend in her dorm with Ginny. She didn't even visit with Severus, or look at him at meals. She felt devastated. She had embarrassed and shamed and disappointed her mother, too. What was wrong with her?

She cried every night, after Ginny and Maddie fell asleep, into her pillow as she squeezed molly tight. When she did fall asleep, she had dreams about her mother.

Severus was just as miserable. He spent the entire weekend hold up in his lab making potions that Poppy needed replenished.

He growled at the staff members, including Albus who remarked on how tired Tirza had looked that morning and that Severus too looked tired. He even planned to have supper brought to his chambers just to avoid the staff members before they drove him insane.

Both Snapes were incredibly miserable. Everyone around them could see it, but neither of them was ready to talk to each other just yet.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tirza, however, was ready to talk to someone. That someone was Oliver Wood.

"Can we talk?" Tirza asked, sitting in front of the fire beside Oliver. It was just after supper and most of the students were milling around outside or finishing homework, but thankfully the common room wasn't that crowded.

"Of course little sis," Oliver winked. "What be on your mind?"

Tirza hugged him tightly, and then pulled away. "Please don't be mad Oliver, but… I want to quit the quidditch team…"

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to update ASAP! Is Tirza really going to quit quidditch? Will Severus be happy if she does? Will Severus figure out why Tirza is so upset, and why he himself is so upset? Does he really find her the embarrassment that Tirza fears he does? Stay tuned! Love to all, Kerry

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Never will. JK Rowling does. I have no real money. Just playing in her backyard.


	5. Playing Hooky

Oliver frowned darkly. "You what?"

Taking a deep breath, she repeated herself. "I want to quit the quidditch team."

"No, I canna let you do it," Oliver responded. "You'll play even if I have to tie you to your broom."

"Oliver you can't do that!" Tirza exclaimed. "I have to quit, I just have too!"

A firm shake of his head followed. "No, I willna let you. You're not off the team Tirza, and it's for your own good that I say it. Now what's really bothering you?"

She tried to glare him down with the classic Snape-glare, only Oliver wasn't about to be intimidated by a little girl.

Oliver picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. "Hey!" she shouted. He ignored her completely, dragging her out of the common room and into the deserted hallway.

Setting her down he held her firmly by the shoulders. "This isna like you Tirza. I know something is wrong, and whether it's part about quidditch or not, you're my adopted little sister and I want to know! Now tell me!"

Tirza's face crumpled and she let him pull her close. "It's dad… And quidditch. He can't cheer for me Oliver. I'm Gryffindor. I embarrass him. No matter how much he loves me he still can't do it. We haven't talked since the night of the game against Slytherin."

"Do you really think that's true Tirza?" Oliver asked gently. He knew she was terribly upset by this, and wondered if there was a way he could fix it. That way was not letting her quit though.

She nodded, fighting her tears. "It is Oliver. All those games he hardly even tried and then when we had Slytherin he was mad. I don't know what to do!"

Oliver kissed the top of her head. "I know your dad loves you Tirza, more then anything. He'll figure out what to do, let him come to you. I am sure he's just as upset as you are right now. Give him time to come around to his senses. I promise it's not as bad as you think."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was second-guessing himself. And third guessing, fourth guessing and even fifth guessing himself. When it came to potions, there were never any second guesses, but when it came to his child there always seemed to be a lot of it.

What would he do? What would he say? What would Tirza do and say? It was too late now for anymore guessing. Severus had already left a note at her desk by the time Tirza's class entered the potions classroom.

Tirza did find the note, asking her to stay after class and speak with him. She tried to get a read on how he was feeling, but Severus was much more skilled at hiding then she was.

"Hey Ginny, you and Maddie go on without me to DADA. I need to stay after, I'll follow you both shortly."

Ginny looked suspicious. "Are you sure? We could stay with you if you wanted."

Tirza shook her head no. "It'll be ok. Just tell Professor Lupin that I might be late because I was kept after class."

"We will," Maddie assured her. "Good luck."

Tirza smiled hesitantly. "Thanks…"

She sat in her seat and felt Severus' eyes on her as the other students left and headed for other classes. Then there was no one left but the two of them; a heavy, tense silence filled the room for several moments.

"I'm glad you found the note," Severus started. He sat behind his desk, watching her. Had he ruined everything? She was avoiding looking at him, he could tell, and it made his heart ache.

"What's going on dad?" Tirza picked at a bit of a potion that seemed to be stuck to the side of her table.

"I thought we needed to talk Tirza. Come up here."

With a sigh, she left her bag on the table and walked up to his desk. "Okay…"

Severus ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath before beginning. "What you said to me a few nights ago has gotten me thinking."

Tirza ducked her head a bit, her face flushing slightly. She hated telling him that, knowing it wasn't true, but Tirza loved him enough to not want to pressure him into supporting her Quidditch team if it made him so unhappy. She couldn't imagine loving anyone more then she loved her dad, and didn't want to be the cause of his sadness.

"I…" another sigh escaped his lips. "Sit down here with me, please?"

Tirza plopped in a chair beside him. She felt oddly relieved when he simply stood, picked her up out of her chair, and sat down again sitting her on his lap.

"I haven't been a very good father lately…"

She bit her lip, unsure how to answer him, or even if she should.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking Tirza. I should be a more supportive father, a father who doesn't care whether his house will be offended or not. A daughter should matter so much more then any house," he sighed.

"I thought I was doing well enough until the Slytherin game and I realized I am not."

Tirza hung her head and leaned against his chest. "It's ok daddy," she whispered. "You don't have to. I know it's embarrassing and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Tears stung her eyes as she spoke. She wanted more then anything for him to cheer her on, or at least smile and give her a wave during a game.

"I should though," he whispered. He began to gently stroke her hair as she laid her head against him, so glad to have her back in his arms. "I should be uncomfortable, if it enables me to be a better father. Being your father is the most important thing, and the largest as well as hardest job I have ever had. You mean so much to me, more then anything or anyone in the world. Your happiness should always be my top priority, always."

Tirza threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against him. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, trying hard not to start crying.

"Shhh." Severus kissed her head for the first time in four days, and held her tight to his chest. "It's alright, it isn't your fault, it's mine."

"Yes it is daddy, it's my fault because I embarrass you... because I'm a Gryffindor. I wish I had never been a Gryffindor!" Hot tears started to trail down Tirza's face and dripped onto his shoulder.

Severus pulled her away from him a bit and gave her a slight shake, making her squeak. "You are NOT an embarrassment," he scolded. "EVER. I was telling the truth when I said I was so proud of you for making the team. You were placed into the Gryffindor because you fit the description of those in that house. In my house, you would've felt left out; you were not born with the qualities to be a Slytherin. I love you for who you are not for what house you are in."

"I know daddy." Tirza swallowed hard. "But it embarrasses you to cheer for me. I-- I told Oliver I wanted to quit. So you wouldn't have to cheer for Gryffindors."

Severus shook his head no, giving her a stern look. "I forbid you to quit because of me. You enjoy playing Quidditch and I do not want you to quit unless it is truly what you want to do. I will not be the reason you quit something you are so skilled at and love."

"Oliver wouldn't let me anyway," she admitted. "He said I was going to play or else he'd tie me to my broom or something."

"I can see Oliver saying that." Severus cracked a smile as he imagined the conversation. "You will play Quidditch with your friends Tirza, and I will cheer for you."

"Yeah?" she asked softly. "And you'll really cheer for me?"

"Yes I will," he nodded. "Because you are my one and only daughter whom I love very much."

Tirza blushed and hugged him again, having missed hugging him so much.

"You have shown me so much and continue to show me things," Severus told her sincerely.

"I'm glad. I'll try real hard not to ever embarrass you, ok? I don't want to embarrass you, I love you a lot."

"Even if you embarrass me, I will still love you," he promised. "I'm so proud of you Tirza."

"I'll always love you daddy," she whispered.

Severus hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead. "I'll always love you Tirza. There is no other child I would rather claim as my own, but you."

Tirza cuddled in his arms for several moments before brushing across her damp eyes with her sleeve. "Daddy?"

Severus looked down at her. "Yes, baby?"

"Uncle Remus' class started about five minutes ago..." It wasn't that Tirza wanted to leave the cuddling, but she knew eventually she had to get to class.

"I know. Do you really wish to go? I'm sure Remus would excuse you today," he asked.

She looked up at Severus with wide eyes. "Are you, Mr. You-Better-Have-A-Pass, suggesting I skip class!"

"Only this once," Severus added firmly. "Because you have a _very_ good reason."

Her eyebrow went up. "I do?"

"Yes you do: you are making up with your stubborn father," he smirked.

Tirza giggled. "Ok, I think that's an excellent reason!"

Severus chuckled. "I certainly do love you, young lady!"

"Not half as much as I love you!" Tirza kissed his cheek. "So what are we going to do for my skip, huh?"

"Perhaps we'd best go walk by the lake and hope we aren't discovered being truant, hmm?" Severus suggested.

Tirza nodded and slid off his lap. When Severus stood, she took his hand and practically dragged him from the room.

--------------------------------------

"That one," Severus pointed up at a cloud. "Looks like Albus' hat. And how about going to Rosmerta's for supper?"

"Really?" Tirza giggled and looked over at where he was pointing. "It does! And that sounds awesome! I love her place."

Father and daughter lay on a blanket near the lake watching the clouds roll by and catching up on the days they had missed each other. Only someone else was missing Tirza; that someone was Professor Remus Lupin!

Remus Lupin had missed Tirza in class and noticed that she hadn't come at all, when Ginny had said she would be a bit late. After his class ended he checked the potion's classroom and found both Tirza and Snape were gone.

On a hunch, Remus had decided to check the outside and see if they were there. He saw them, of course, and smiled. It was about time they made up!

"Ahem…" He coughed just behind them. Remus couldn't help but laugh as both Tirza and Severus sat up quickly and looked around.

"Looks like two people have played hooky today," Remus mock scolded. He shook his head and sighed. "It also looks like two people are in need of a detention!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

Remus only grinned back. "You heard me Severus. Both of you are due at my classroom in one hour's time. I heard that the Muggle Studies class has a large amount of chalkboard erasers that need to be banged together to get the dust off. I am sure that the professor will be thrilled to know that I have two able-bodied volunteers to do this task for her."

Tirza's jaw dropped, while Severus growled.

"One hour, don't be late!" With a cheeky grin, Remus turned and headed back into the school, leaving two silent Snapes in his wake.

-----------------------------------------

Growling and grumbling the entire way, Severus allowed Tirza to pull him along towards Remus' classroom. "This is complete idiocy."

Tirza sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh dad, one evening, you'll live."

"Hmph! I stopped being subjected to detention the year I graduated."

She looked up at his darkly scowling face and could only laugh. "Dad, you are pouting! You are totally pouting! Oh my god!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and fixed her with a stern look. "I, young lady, do not pout. I am not a teenager. In fact, I never even pouted when I was a teenager, unlike some little girl I know."

His lips curled up in a smile as Tirza looked offended and bopped him on the arm. "Low blow!" she laughed.

Severus opened the classroom door for Tirza and smirked.

"Merlin, I never expected you to show up Severus. I was just kidding, didn't you know that?" Remus exclaimed.

"Apparently not," Severus growled.

Tirza rolled her eyes and hugged Remus. "Hi uncle Remus, I made him come, he was pouting."

Lupin grinned cheekily. "I wish I could have seen that. Severus Snape in full pout would have done my heart good."

"I do not pout!" Severus reasserted loudly.

"Yeah yeah yeah." His daughter waved a hand in his direction.

"Actually I was only hoping that you would come Tirza. I wanted to give you some notes from class today and let you know that if you have any questions not to hesitate to come and find me." Remus handed her a roll of parchment containing notes, the homework assignment, and pages in her textbook that would be helpful.

----------------------------------------

Later that evening, when potions were packed up, parchments graded, lessons prepared and homework finished, Tirza snuggled in Severus' arms.

"I am so glad we made amends," he whispered in her ear.

Tirza looked up at him, ignoring the video that they were watching. "Me too daddy. I haven't been that sad in a long time. It was really hard."

Snape sighed and hugged her closer. "I am sorry that I made it so hard Tirza. Perhaps I owe you a father/daughter day, hmm? One that does not involve skipping classes of course."

"I'd like that! Maybe we could go see a movie or a play in London some weekend? Please?"

"I would very much enjoy that," Severus admitted, even though he knew it would be a strain for him. "Let me do some checking on what is playing now, or coming soon, and then we'll set a day. Maybe even rent a room and make it an over night. We'll have to see."

------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you all you reviewers! I really love reading your messages! So what will Snape and Tirza do in muggle London? Will they have a nice trip, or will disaster ensue? Keep reading and reviewing! Love, Kerry


	6. The Sound of Itching?

It was only a few days after making up, that Tirza found a special thing for Severus to do with her, since he had said he'd owe her a day in London!

"Oh look at this," Hermione spoke up at breakfast. She showed a page of a muggle newspaper to Tirza, Ginny and Maddie. "Sound of Music is on the stage this weekend. Have you ever seen it on stage? It's so great."

"I haven't," Tirza admitted, beginning to plot already.

"Oh, she's plotting Fred, look at her," George poked his brother and nudged him to look over at Tirza.

"What are you planning Tirza? Can we help? Is it something that involves pranks?" Fred looked hopeful as he questioned her.

She giggled and shook her head. "Nah, no pranks this time. Plotting on getting dad to take me to see Sound of Music on stage. He owes me a special dad/daughter day, but he isn't all that keen on musicals."

"Besides, Tirza doesn't need to get into trouble with her dad or with any of the professors," Hermione added. That of course, made the twins roll their eyes.

"Mione's right," Ginny backed her friend up.

"Hermione always ends up being right," Ron said with a cheeky grin.

"I'd rather save my times of pissing…bothering people for something really great, like April Fools," Tirza told the twins. "Dad can be more lenient if it's only every once in a while, but he doesn't like me causing trouble all the time. And I really don't want anymore fights with him for a while."

"So we can count on you for April Fools?"

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Maddie and Tirza all nodded; the twins smirked evilly. "We'll all think about some brilliantly evil things to do and compare ideas later. Like… January. Can't plan too early you know!"

Ruffling Ginny and Tirza's hair, the twins took off out of the Great Hall, taking pockets full of biscuits with them.

Tirza finished her own breakfast and grabbed her book bag. She waved to Severus, and wasn't surprised when he gave a half-wave back. He tried, and that was all that mattered. He had even given a smile!

After her last class for the day, Tirza headed straight to the dungeons. She found Severus' office empty and so she plopped on the floor in the hallway to wait for him. She didn't have to wait long, and waved as she saw him coming.

Severus chuckled very softly as he saw her waving. Truly, if anyone should be embarrassed about claiming relation to somebody, it should be her embarrassed to claim him! She never was though, and it warmed his heart each time she waved or smiled or hugged him in public.

"You in a good mood dad?"

His eyebrow quirked. "If you're going to tell me you've done something you shouldn't have, then no I won't be in a good mood. If it's anything else, then yes, I am in a fairly good mood."

She laughed and followed him into his office, putting some sort of paper onto his desk and beaming up at him.

"What?" Severus asked.

"It's a muggle newspaper dad. Hermione's parents send it to her. Remember how you said you'd owe me a trip to London or something?" she reminded him excitedly.

"Hmm, yes, I do recall that." He was getting the distinct feeling he probably wouldn't be thrilled with whatever she had gotten into her mind they should do.

"Look what's playing at a theater!" Tirza squealed, pointing to the article.

Severus looked at the paper more closely, skimming through the article about 'The Sound of Music' appearing on the stage and how great such-and-such an actor was. He was right; he wasn't going to like this. The story itself was wonderful, it was all the singing; it never seemed to end!

"Let me guess, you wish to go see that this weekend?"

She nodded, still beaming at him. "Yep! Please dad, please?"

With a sigh, Severus thought for a moment. It wouldn't be so bad, just once, right? And they had intermissions and such, of course.

"It will get out late, we'll have to go to a Friday or Saturday evening performance, and find a hotel to stay the night in," he pointed out. "I suppose if you really wish to see it, I can arrange it." He couldn't stop the twitch of his lips, indicating his fight to hide a smile, as Tirza threw her arms around him.

"Yes! Thanks daddy, you're the best!" Tirza hugged Severus tightly.

"Only if you promise me one thing," Severus added quickly.

"What's that?"

Severus smirked down at his daughter. "You will not sing with each and every song they do, just because you know the entire video and song selection by memory." He laughed at the look on her face, between a grimace and a blush.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore, of course I won't!" Tirza scolded.

"You aren't hmm? So are you an old kid then? You seem awfully little to me!"

She rolled her eyes and bopped him on the arm. "That's because you're my dad and I will always look little to you because I'm your kid, and your only kid! But yes, I promise I won't." Tirza shook her head. "You're so silly."

The week seemed to go slowly until Friday finally arrived. Of course, she had her whole day of classes, but today was the day she'd get to go see the play!

"Are you excited Tirza?" Hermione asked.

"Very!"

Maddie smiled. "Will you be here for supper, or are you leaving after classes let out?"

"We'll be leaving just before supper is served here. We're going to eat somewhere special in London, I'm not sure where but dad said it was a nice place," Tirza smiled at her friends. "Then we come back tomorrow late morning, maybe early afternoon since check out from the hotel is no later then noon."

"It sounds so exciting," Ginny piped up. "I sometimes wish we did plays and things here, like a class that you sign up for, not required. Maybe someday we will."

Tirza nodded. "We should try and talk to grandpa or Aunt Min about it. At least to find out if they'd do it; depending upon how many are interested in it of course."

"Yeah, let's ask when you get back!" Maddie added.

"I'm sure we could put on some lovely Shakespeare plays, he was so talented."

The girls grinned at Hermione, only having a vague idea who in the world Shakespeare was.

"Rumor has it he was a wizard, you know. Never been proven, never disproved either. It's incredibly interesting to study!"

"Dad, you're taking longer in there then I did! We'll be late!" Tirza said loudly, knocking on the bathroom door of their hotel room that evening.

"Tirza, they aren't even seating people for another hour," Severus opened the door and stuck his head out. "Do you mind if I shower in peace child, or would you prefer that I don't?"

She giggled at that and waved her hands at him. "Nah, go ahead. Just hurry, I'm so excited I can't stand it!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus shut the door and went back into the shower. This theater was an extremely fancy place, as well as very historically rich in London's past, and they both had to look nice.

He had been relieved when Tirza had chosen a knee-length skirt and a plain but nice blue shirt to go with it. She really was growing up, knowing that she had to dress in something besides jeans and t-shirts for a theater…

"_We've lost four governesses already," the housekeeper warned Maria._

"_Are the children that bad?"_

"_No… just high strung," the housekeeper stated as a frog jumped up at Maria. Both women could hear the children laughing…_

_Maria gathered the children close on her bed and began to sing, to chase away the fright of the storm. "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings! These are a few of my favorite things…"_

It really did amaze Severus how much Tirza liked the play. He was also very impressed at how grown up she behaved during the performance. Really, it was a good story and the play didn't seem to annoy him quite as much as the movie did. Maybe because the play was a bit more condensed for time constraints? Who knows?

Maria stood beside the Captain inside the abbey as they recited their wedding vows, the children standing with him. The nuns sang softly in the background. "How do you solve a problem like Maria? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Maria…"

_As the von Trapps fled from the abbey and from Hitler's Third Reich, two nuns attempted to look contrite. "Reverend Mother, we have sinned," one of them said._

"_Why, my child?"_

_Both nuns held up parts from a car engine, parts that the car could not run with out._

_As the von Trapps walked towards their new life, the entire cast sang. "Climb every mountain. Search high and low…"_

As the play ended, Tirza looked up at Severus and squeezed his hand. "Thanks dad for bringing me. I hope it didn't annoy you too much."

Severus smiled and squeezed her hand back. "Actually, it didn't. I've had a very nice time with you tonight. Ready to go back to the hotel and order a late night treat?"

The Monday following their trip to London, Severus was alarmed to not see his daughter at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She had spent the night in the dorms, and he made a point of catching Ginny on her way out.

"Do you know where Tirza is?"

She nodded. "Yes sir; she wasn't feeling very well and was going to sleep until just before our first class. Should I tell her you were looking for her?"

Figuring she was probably just tired from staying up too late and talking with her friends, Severus nodded. "Yes, I would appreciate that."

Ginny smiled at him, then hurried off to her first class. Maddie was already there when she arrived in Transfigurations. She was relieved to see Tirza was there too.

"Hi," Tirza smiled softly, her face very pale.

"You okay?" Maddie questioned.

Tirza could only shrug. "Still not feeling very good, but I wanted to try and go to classes. I thought maybe if I got going, I'd start to feel a bit better." She scooted over to make room for Ginny on the seat as McGonagall called the class to start.

McGonagall's lecture seemed to go on forever and Tirza was struggling to keep from nodding off during it. Her struggle didn't go unnoticed though, and Minerva McGonagall paused in her lecture to question Tirza.

"Miss Snape, are you well?"

As Tirza looked up, Minerva noticed the sweat that was beading on her forehead. "I'm not really sure," the girl said slowly.

Reaching a hand out, Minerva felt Tirza's forehead; it was quite warm. "Please go see Poppy, Miss Snape. You are dismissed from today's lecture, and I am sure you can borrow notes from a classmate on the rest of the lesson."

Gathering her things, Tirza nodded at Minerva and got up from her seat. "Can you make it by yourself?" Minerva asked.

"I think so." She gave Minerva a small smile and then left the classroom. She headed straight for the hospital wing, even though it seemed like a more pleasant idea to just curl up and sleep somewhere. "Poppy?"

The mediwitch was instantly out of her office. "Tirza Snape, you look so pale," she lightly scolded. Putting her hands on Tirza's shoulders, Poppy steered her towards the nearest bed. "Goodness child are you warm."

Tirza just nodded as Poppy ushered her to a bed and made her lay down. "Aunt Min sent me. I'm so hot and I'm really sleepy and just feel achy and everything."

Poppy gently brushed some of Tirza's hair from her eyes. "You poor lamb. You just lay down and close your eyes while I find out what's wrong."

Poppy took out her wand and scanned Tirza with a spell. "Have you been out among muggles lately Tirza? Perhaps that nice weekend trip with your father?" she asked once the spell had ended.

Tirza nodded. "We went to London."

Sighing, Poppy summoned two potions. "Take these dear, and try to sleep. I'll be sure to let your father know where you are."

Severus Snape was interrupted from his lecture by a note that came to him via an owl. The note was from Poppy, stating that Tirza was ill and resting in the hospital wing until after classes let out and not to worry about her until then.

Apparently, she had something called 'chicken pox'. "What in the name of Merlin is chicken pox?" Severus mused out loud…

--------------------------------------

A/N: Chicken pox, LOL. Can you even begin to imagine the havoc? Heavens! Hee hee! Sorry it's short; I started college again this last week, plus working still and my lovely family of course. Be patient and bear with me! Love, Kerry


	7. Chaos

Severus stalked to the hospital wing after his classes ended, intent on finding Tirza and learning what this chicken pox was. He entered the hospital wing and saw Tirza asleep in a bed. "Merlin! She's... she's... spotted!" he shouted.

Poppy gave a small laugh from the girl's bedside, and nodded a bit. "Yes, Severus. Those would be pox."

"What are these pox? And how do they go away?" He raised an eyebrow, looking almost confused at the dots all over his child.

"They come with the illness. They are small, itchy spots. Luckily, I have anti-itch potions, but I don't have potions to make them go away. They'll go away, as she gets better."

Severus scowled at the nurse. "How long will she have them?"

"At the very least, a week." Poppy said simply. "Once the fever goes down, the spots then slowly vanish."

Severus frowned. "Is she contagious? Can I take her back to my chambers?"

"She is highly contagious." Poppy said softly.

His eyes widened. "Merlin... Are you implying the horror that I think you are?"

Poppy gave a small nod. "Yes. These pox will take over Hogwarts." If she hadn't looked so deadly serious, Severus would have laughed.

Instead, he groaned loudly. "Wonderful. Bloody wonderful. Does she need to stay here, or can I take her?"

"You can take her, Severus."

Frowning again, Severus carefully lifted Tirza from the bed. "Well... thank you..." he grumbled, then turned and left the hospital wing.

----------------------------------------------

Luna came stumbling into the hospital wing a few moments later, a slight scowl on the girl's face. "Poppy!" She called.

"Yes? Oh hello Luna." Poppy smiled at the young girl. "Are you ill?" It was a rather pointless question, since she could see a few spots starting to break out on Luna's face and arms.

"The stars! They have punished me." She looked heartbroken. "I feel ill, and I have these weird.. things on me! It's like the stars have given me spots for punishment! I am a child, not a leopard!"

"No Luna, you are not being punished by the stars," Poppy could barely keep from chuckling. "You have chicken pox. It's a muggle illness that Tirza somehow got a hold of and is going to spread to practically the whole school."

"But.. chickens do not have spots." Luna said. "Am I going to sprout chickens from these spots?"

"No dear. I am not sure why it is called chicken pox, but you won't sprout chickens. You will have a fever and be itchy, but that is it."

Luna itched at one of the spots on her arm, and sighed. "They itch. Why have the stars done this to me? Why!" She sighed loudly again.

"It wasn't the stars," Poppy repeated firmly. "Let me get you some potions. Do you want to stay here, or go back to your dorm room?"

"My dorm will be here soon, so I might as well hang here." Luna sighed, as she itched more. "I will have to apologize to the stars." She decided.

Poppy rolled her eyes and ushered Luna to a bed. "Do you want a pair of pajamas, dear?"

"Yes, please." Luna nodded, sitting up on the bed. She looked out the window. "When night comes."

For the rest of the day, students of Hogwarts piled into the hospital wing. All houses came together in common ground to get rid of these annoying spots.

------------------------------------------------

Poppy burst into Albus Dumbledore's office with hardly a knock at five the next morning. "Albus, I can't take it!" she exclaimed. The school mediwitch looked more frazzled then she had ever looked, at least to Albus' recollection.

"Sit down Poppy. Tell me what I can do to help," Albus quickly poured the poor woman a cup of tea.

"There's so many of them Albus! This pox is worse then anything I've ever seen! How do muggles survive it? I can't fit anymore in the hospital wing, where am I going to put the rest?"

In his head, Albus quickly did a count of available spaces in the hospital wing. Cramming each bed in, with only a foot or two between, there should be enough space for 79 beds. "And you've…"

"Yes, I conjured the beds into bunk beds Albus," Poppy half-growled. "There are 158 infected children in that hospital wing and more standing or sitting in the hallway! Anyone who isn't muggle-born or been exposed to this before HAS it!"

"Including…?"

Poppy nodded and Albus' eyes twinkled. "Poor Severus…" The headmaster chuckled.

-------------------------------

"NO NO NO!" Severus Snape thundered.

Tirza looked up from her where she had been resting on couch and turned her gaze towards her father's room.

"Daddy, it's early," she whined.

"I CANNOT…. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

Pouting, Tirza got off the couch and trudged towards Snape's bedroom. The door was open so she was able to peer in and see him standing there shirtless and… spotted! "Poor daddy got pox, huh?"

Growling, he threw on a robe, picked up Tirza and her lion and headed out of his chambers, straight towards the hospital wing.

"I'm hot, I'm nauseated, and I'm SPOTTED! What am I supposed to do!"

Poppy shrugged helplessly as Snape ranted at her. "The same thing as everyone else. Find a bed. Put on some pajamas, get into a bed and rest quietly while I get you some potions. Don't you disrupt my other patients Severus Snape!"

Shaking her head at him, Poppy took Tirza from his arms and carried her over to one of the upper bunks, tucking her in. She took her time doing it too, enjoying Snape pacing and looking for an empty bed and thinking it rather served him right for helping to spread the disease anyway!

----------------------------------------

Albus shook his head sadly as Poppy finished telling him of Snape's loud entrance just a few hours ago. "I'm quite sad that I missed that Poppy," he admitted. "But for now, our task is to find suitable places for more beds for the stricken."

With charming the hospital wing doors to remain as fully open as possible, and conjuring more bunk beds, the hospital wing spread out into the hallway. Several classrooms were stripped of furniture, doors charmed, and beds placed inside. The hallway itself was lined along each side with bunks of children.

"By your count Poppy, how many are _not _ill?" Albus asked, stunned at the numbers before him.

"47, including staff that is still healthy. Otherwise, they are all here." She answered.

Meanwhile, those 43 students were beginning to arrive at the Great Hall for breakfast, to find only one table with plates, silverware, cups and food.

"Bloody hell, are we all that's left?" George Weasley asked the small group.

"Looks like it," a first year Ravenclaw piped up. "I had pox when I was little, my mum said so. We must have all had pox before!"

"Dad brought it home to us," Ginny told her. "He really likes muggle things, but he didn't like that one!"

A huge grin spread over Fred's face as he looked at the group. "Oh, this is brilliant. Look around you lot; what houses are we from?"

There was just over a dozen each from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"There's no Slytherins!" Harry exclaimed.

"Remind me to do something real nice for Tirza when she feels better," Ron told Hermione.

"Oh, that's sweet of you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron smirked at her, and then at his brothers. "Only because she's the one person at Hogwarts who managed to bring all of Slytherin house to its knees in about 32 hours!"

-----------------------------------------

Poppy was exhausted; she even looked more exhausted then she had twelve hours ago. No one had ever seen her look this way before, and most were frightened by it. The next person to come for aid, however, was not.

"Poppy, what is going on right now?" Minerva growled, her eyes looking very Snape-like. "I've got these… these spots!"

"You are one of those infected by a muggle disease called Chicken pox. Find a bed, good luck, I'll be around to you soon," Poppy told her quickly, moving to another bed and doing a scan.

"Erm, excuse me?" Minerva followed her, eyes narrowed. "Um, no. I'll be going back to my tower, thank you Poppy. Just give me something to get rid of these spots, and I'll be on my way."

"There isn't anything I have to get rid of the spots. You WILL find a bed, now please! I will deal with your fever and itching as soon as I can." Poppy narrowed her eyes back at Minerva.

Minerva gave a soft growl, sounding like a tiger who had got her steak taken from her. "You will get rid of these spots, NOW." Minerva said.

"I CANT Minerva! Find a bed and lay down or I will put you to bed MYSELF!"

Minerva huffed at her, and turned on her heel. "I'll go to Severus. He'll make me something." She muttered, before heading towards the hospital wing door.

"Severus has already found a bed! He's in that direction!" Poppy pointed down the long line of beds. "Somewhere close to my office."

"Oh. Well, I'll make my own anti-spot stuff." She huffed angrily.

"There is no cure Minerva. I will put you to bed if you do not cooperate." Poppy pointed her wand towards Minerva.

Minerva aimed her wand back at Poppy. "You will not."

"Oh yes, I will. Petrificus totalus!" Minerva fell over onto the floor; every person within earshot looked up at the bang and gasped at McGonagall lying stiff on the floor

Harry gasped quietly, staring at the sight. "Wow, never thought I'd live to see this." He and Hermione had volunteered to help Poppy out some; in fact everyone who wasn't ill was trying to help in some way.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Poppy. "Are you sure, that's allowed Professor?"

Severus looked quite amused. A soft snicker came from him.

"Of course it is," Poppy huffed. She levitated McGonagall over to a bed and tucked her under the covers. "Would you hand me the fever reducing potion Hermione?"

Hermione stared in shock at Minerva, whose face was stuck in a straight glare. Severus was almost doubled over with laughter.

Poppy poured the potion down Minerva's throat and accio'd a sleeping potion, pouring that down her throat as well. With a flick of her wand, Minerva was in a pair of pajamas and soundly sleeping.

Poppy smirked at her for a moment, before releasing the petrificus totalus. "There. She will sleep soundly for at least two hours. Maybe by then my wish will be granted and I will die..." she spoke to herself. "Thank you for your help Hermione."

Hermione was still staring. "Professor, she's going to kill you."

"Really? That will be a blessing dear. Run along to lunch now with your friends." Poppy patted Hermione's head, before resuming her rounds.

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Did that really happen?" He asked with a slight sigh. Severus was now roaring with laughter. This was the funniest sight he had gotten to see in a long time.

--------------------------------------

"Tirza... Tirza..." Severus called. His fever had spiked and Poppy was waiting for Hermione and Albus to finish more potions before she could give him one.

"Yes, daddy?" Tirza asked softly from the chair.

"Come here... quickly." He patted the bed, wanting her to sit with him.

Tirza got up, and went over to him. She climbed up on the bed, and smiled at him. "What's wrong, daddy?" She asked gently, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I don't think I'll make it Tirza. I want you to promise me some things," Severus whispered.

"Daddy, you are going to be fine." Tirza whispered quietly.

"No, I won't. I'm dying, I know it. Promise me you won't do potions. You'll get hurt and I won't be there to protect you. And don't date, because I won't get to threaten all the boys that look at my baby." Severus hugged her tightly, squishing her to his chest.

Tirza wiggled a tiny bit, tears coming to her dark eyes. "You aren't going to die."

"Don't play with dragons either. They have fire and fire burns." Tirza looked into his eyes and saw they were rather glassy. "And don't let Albus give you jelly beans, they have poison. I know, I had one." His voice started to get a bit louder.

"Daddy, please." Tirza whispered, burying her face in his chest. "Calm down. You'll be fine." She whispered, though her voice was muffled now.

Poppy came over and patted her shoulder. "Go back to bed dear. He doesn't know what he's saying; his fever is a bit high. I'm going to give him a sleeping potion."

"Fever? I have no fever! Severus Snape doesn't get sick, EVA!" Snape ranted.

Tirza clung to Severus, looking up at Poppy. "He's really sad." Tirza said quietly.

"The spots are going to kill meeeeeee," Severus shouted. "Spots spots everywhere!"

Poppy chuckled. "He isn't sad dear, I promise. You can stay with him if you want, but I do need to give him a sleeping potion. You need your rest too."

Tirza patted her dad's cheek, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's ok, daddy."

"Spots... why... I like stripes better... Damn spots..." He ranted.

"Oh Severus, shut up!" Poppy pushed him gently against the pillows just as Hermione arrived with more potions.

Tirza gently patted her dad's cheek. "Maybe you'll get a disease with stripes?" She offered.

"Yes, I like stripes. Love stripes. I love you Tirza, even if you have spots, because I just do... argh!" Severus nearly choked as Poppy began pouring the potion down his throat.

"Sleep Severus, or else!"

A moment later, Severus Snape was sound asleep.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Next time Minerva wakes up and Poppy has a nervous breakdown!


	8. Much Ado About Death

"This…" Fred Weasley spoke solemnly to the small group of uninfected Gryffindors. "It's our only chance to pull anything we want on Slytherins and not get caught. Snape is out of his head and Dumbledore gave us the run of the place pretty much. So long as everything we do is fixable."

"What have you got in mind?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Loads of stuff," Harry piped up. "I helped draw up the battle plans!"

"Ooh, aren't you skilled now?" Ron teased with a grin.

------------------------------------------------

At just past midnight, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Neville crept to the now expansive hospital wing. Everyone was asleep, heavily anti-itch potioned, and all was quiet.

"Brilliant," Neville whispered.

"Slytherin is up that way, nearest Poppy so she could make sure they stayed out of trouble. She's been sleeping like a baby though; she's so exhausted Dumbledore said. We'll have to be extra quiet just in case; we don't want to get a crabby Poppy on our tails," George cautioned.

Armed and ready, they began their siege of the Slytherin. Their goal was to have no Slytherin left untouched by the time they left.

Ron hurried over to Draco Malfoy's bed, wanting that jerk all to himself for pranking. Shaking the can of whip cream, he then carefully squirted some out around Draco's mouth to make it look like he was foaming.

Harry went around placing bandages that looked and smelled like bacon on odd places. Goyle got one on his arm; Crabbe got on one the back of his neck. The one thing Dudley had ever done that was good, was tell Harry where he had found these!

Of course, the bandages hadn't actually smelled like bacon until Harry had turned some to Fred and George, who worked out a way to charm the bandages.

George tracked down Blaise Zambini's bed and charmed a small device to stick near his nose. Attached to the device was a very realistic looking booger that everyone except Zambini would know was there and think it was real.

Fred went around to several different Slytherin guys and gently poured a sugary substance into their mouths. It was a concoction of sugar and several other ingredients, that after being in a person's system for a few hours made that person feel like that had to go to the bathroom. Sadly, he wouldn't be around to see them flying back and forth and fighting for the bathroom!

Neville ran around and put sticks of exploding gum in everyone's belongings. When they opened the wrapper, it would explode with a bang and turn their hands black!

Hermione took special delight in dealing with Millicent Bulstrode. Thanks to a nasty yet ingenious candy created by the twins, she replaced all of Millicent's candy stash with the twins' candy. This candy's specialty was making the person who ate it pass a _lot _of gas!

Ginny headed for Pansy Parkinson, opening her make-up bag that she had insisted come with her to the hospital wing. Sick or not she wanted to look her best, which everybody else considered to be looking like a nightmare! Ginny took out the lipstick and replaced it with one that would explode and turn her hands red as soon as she opened it.

Before leaving, not one Slytherin, with the exception of Snape of course, was without exploding gum and fart candy in their belongings, so innocent looking that they would never suspect!

Several hours later, all hell broke loose. Kids were screaming, things were exploding loudly, some were making rude noises, and many girls were crying. Poppy opened her office door, took one look at the chaos and promptly closed the office door once again.

"Let them kill themselves off," she muttered. "Those Slytherins are always troublemakers. I don't have the energy to deal with that mess! Good luck to them!" As far as Poppy was concerned, it was entirely a Slytherin matter and had nothing to do with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Hogwarts was over the chicken pox outbreak, Severus received an owl from his lawyer. Actually, the owl had carried quiet a large packet! He had pocketed the packet until his break between the first and second potions class; he was much too busy eating breakfast and then getting ready for his first class to give his attentions to anything else!

Eventually things pushed back his opening the packet until after supper had come and gone. Snape was alone in his chambers, drinking tea, when he tore it open. It wasn't especially welcome news.

Now that he had custody of Tirza, he had to change his will, making her the beneficiary of all his estates. That of course was the obvious. But the latter part... suitable first and second choice guardians in case something should happen to him

That was hard to think of. He had to do it, but he didn't want to think of leaving his daughter, making her feel alone in the world. He pondered over the many options, and over those that he knew Tirza favored.

But did he, Severus Snape, favor them? Did he think them worthy? Did they even _want _to be possible guardians should the worst happen? It was an agonizing thing for Severus to think of. Who would they trust, if he could no longer be there?

He sat in silence for a while, considering each of the possible guardians and their pros and cons. The first was Albus Dumbledore; Tirza adored him. Pro. He adored her. Pro. Financially stable. Pro. Older then dirt. Con.

Arthur and Molly Weasley; Tirza loved them and they loved her. Pro. Had lots of experience with children. Pro. Had far too many children. Con. Uncertain financial status. Con.

Though whoever would be Tirza's guardian would have access to the money Severus would leave her, he didn't want that money to suddenly support an entire family. Once the money ran out, there was no guarantee as to finances.

One thing was certain, money-wise: If something did happen to him, Tirza would suddenly become one very rich little girl!

"_Who else is there?" _Severus wondered.

The Logan's; again, experience with kids. Pro. Live in the United States. Con. It would be far too upsetting for Tirza to pick up and leave yet another entire life, so Severus crossed them off his mental list.

Minerva McGonagall; fond of Tirza and Tirza was fond of her. Pro. Financially stable. Pro. Old enough to be my great-great-grandmother. Con.

Mr. & Mrs. Granger; Experience with kids. Pro. He didn't know them especially well. Con. Financially stable. Pro. Raised Hermione… _"Well, that's a bit of a draw there…"_

Remus Lupin; werewolf. Con. He and Tirza were very close. Pro. Gryffindor. Con. _"Well, I shouldn't count that. Tirza is Gryffindor." _Gryffindor, draw. Decent Defense knowledge. Pro. Financial status uncertain. _"That could be a Pro. I wouldn't have issue with Tirza's money supporting her and Remus. Though it's frightening to think of him with my money."_

Hashing it out again, even drawing up a list this time, Severus finally made his choices. The next steps: securing their agreement, making sure Tirza was aware of his choices and found them acceptable, and last making it all nice and legal with his lawyer.

------------------------------------------------------

Severus rode up the staircase and knocked loudly on Dumbledore's office door before opening it without invitation. "Headmaster, I need to speak to you on an important matter."

Albus looked up and smiled at the potion's master. "Of course. Lemon drop? Chocolate frog?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, but accepted a chocolate frog. "I have, in a manner of speaking, a favor that I need from you."

"Oh?" Albus opened his third frog, keeping his eyes on Severus at the same time.

"Not that I ever plan on dying or becoming incapacitated, but should some unfortunate thing happen…"

"I would delightedly welcome Tirza into my home and care for her Severus. There would never be a second thought."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You know headmaster, I hate it when you do that."

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Of course you do! Precisely why I do it."

The dark haired man continued to glare for a moment, before chuckling softly. "Well if you are so skilled at finishing my thoughts, why isn't any tea here yet?"

After tea was served by Dobby, who was thanked for his service, Albus' look turned quite serious.

"Any particular reason why you brought this up now Severus?"

Snape shook his head. "No, other then my lawyer bringing its importance to my attention. I've spent most of the evening trying to decide who to appoint and then how to explain it to Tirza without upsetting her."

"Ah, that would be why you are here at eleven o'clock at night…"

Severus rolled his eyes and refilled his cup of tea.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was one of the last people Remus expected to be banging on his office door the next afternoon.

"Well what a lovely mood you are in," Remus teased with a smile. He laughed out loud as Severus invited himself into Lupin's office and took a chair of his own selection. "Do come in!"

"Are you able to be serious for a few moments Lupin, or shall I come back at a later time?"

Remus sat at his desk and shook his head. "Just teasing you Severus. What's on your mind?"

"My will is on my mind at the moment."

"Oh? I must say I never expected you to come to me for advice, especially legal advice!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft Remus. I came to discuss my will, a particular part of it at least, with you. This is extremely important and would rather not have all this joking and nonsense."

Remus looked at Severus closely. "Are you dying?"

"I am extremely healthy thank you!"

Lupin couldn't help but smile. _"Thank merlin for that! Your looks could fool a person!"_

"My lawyer has advised me to select two guardians for Tirza should something happen. Not that it will. I have selected my first choice and want to ask… if you would be my second choice."

He couldn't help but smirk as Remus' jaw dropped.

"Me?"

"Did I stutter Remus? Yes, you. Tirza loves you and trusts you, and what is most important to me should something happen is that she is with someone she loves and trusts. If something happened to Albus, you would be next in line to take care of her."

"Me? You aren't pulling my leg are you?" Remus could hardly believe his ears.

"Of course not," Severus answered quickly.

"I certainly accept! I do love Tirza, and I'd take care of her as if she were my own child, I promise you that Severus. Only…"

"Only?" Now Severus was the one surprised. Only for a second or two of course!

"Will the ministry allow it? If it came down to the time that I was to have her, would the ministry allow it, considering… what I am?" Remus made a valid point.

"Unless they could prove you unfit to care for her, they wouldn't have a choice. And I highly doubt that they would be able to prove you unfit at all. Other then your few days a month that you take the potion and are ill, there is no reason why you would be incapable. There would always be a place for Tirza to go for those two days a month, which most would be the dormitory."

"Oh. Good point." Remus smiled at Severus. "Thank you for considering me and for offering me to be appointed like this. I never would have expected it, but you have my word that I would never let anything happen to Tirza, ever. Even if you outlive me, I'll still be watching out for her forever."

Severus was touched by Remus' words, surprisingly finding peace at the thought of his choices and how much they each loved his baby girl. Now, he had to explain it to Tirza without frightening her…

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hi dad!" Tirza bounded into the chambers that very evening.

"Hello there dear," Severus greeted.

She could tell by the look on his face that his mind was preoccupied by something. "Whatcha thinking about?" Tirza helped herself to his lap.

"About you," he answered slowly.

"Me? I haven't done anything yet," she giggled.

"No, I know, nothing like that. It is something important though, about you. My lawyer informed me that I need to update my will, because I have you in my life."

"How come?" Tirza looked up, her eyes clouded with concern. "Isn't a will something you have for when… when…"

Suddenly her eyes flew wide. "YOU'RE DYING! YOU'RE DYING TOO!" Tirza screamed at him, pushing away from him. She wanted to cry, scream; this couldn't be happening all over again!

"YOU CAN'T DIE! I-I-I don't want to be alone! You're going to die!" Her heart raced as she started to panic. Memories of her mother in pain, laying there in the hospital dying flooded her mind.

"Tirza!" Severus tried to get her attention. "TIRZA! Listen to me!"

His attempts came too late and he watched her run out of the chambers.

"Oh that went oh-so-well…" 

He left the chambers and raced after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Most/all of the gags and prank stuff visited on the sick Slytherins can be found on a really great website: www DOT gagworks DOT com. Check it out, for pictures of the pranks and some great laughs!

Also, I am thinking of putting together a type of Tirza awards LOL for in December when it's the "anniversary" again. Things like "best Severus cuddle" and "favorite twin moment" and all sorts of fun ones. If you have any ideas regarding that, or would like to help me put one together, PLEASE email me! If you click on my penname (tirzasnape) it takes you to the page with info about me, and my email is listed there.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Lots of good stuff coming up! Thanks for being faithful readers and reviewers! Due to too many tests and other such things, reviews will be answered next time. Thank you! Love, Kerry


	9. Living & Dying

Tirza ran through the hallways, crying hard, feeling the panic rising up inside her. It was only by chance that she ran into Remus, quite literally.

"Tirza?" Remus asked. He was alarmed at how upset she looked. Something was definitely wrong.

"D-dad... he..." Tirza threw her arms around him, sobbing hysterically.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" Remus questioned gently.

"H-he's g-gonna leave me!" She clung to him. "I'm gonna be alone! I'm..." Her face went very white and she started to shake.

He picked her up and carried her quickly into his office. "Tirza, talk to me, tell me what's going on!"

"I'm gonna be sick," Tirza whimpered, running into the restroom.

Remus stood in the doorway. "Would you like a potion to help?"

Tirza nodded, on the verge of throwing up.

He got her a potion and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Tirza quickly took it, and leaned back against the wall of the bathroom waiting for it to take effect.

Remus sat on the floor beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "What happened honey?"

"Daddy's gonna die," Tirza whispered. "He's gonna die too. I'm scared, I don't want to watch him die, I don't want him to die! I don't want to be alone!"

"Where did you hear he was going to die?" Remus asked in alarm. "He seemed perfectly fine to me."

"He's gonna, I know it! He's making a will that means he's dying and I'll be alone. I love him I don't want him to die. He can't leave me!"

"Honey, calm down," Remus spoke gently. "He's not going to die."

She buried her face against him as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Tirza he has a will because...well he wants to make sure when he eventually dies you are taken care of. I even have a will."

"But... mom had one when she died... I don't want him to die uncle Remus. I don't understand why he needs one if he isn't dying!"

"He wants to make sure that _if_ anything happens to you, that you will be protected."

"Promise?" Tirza whimpered.

"I promise. He only wants to make sure that you're provided for, for the rest of your life. He also wants to make sure there is someone to watch over you. Your father loves you very much Tirza and that is why he did this."

"You can do that even if you aren't dying? Are you sure?"

"Of course," Remus soothed. "I'm not dying and like I said, I have one."

She nodded slowly, still holding onto him tightly.

"We don't plan on leaving you for a _long_ time but we want to make sure that you are cared for"

"Okay," Tirza said softly. "I-I got so scared."

Remus nodded, rubbing her back gently. "I know you did, you had every right to be."

They sat quietly for a few minutes longer.

"I wonder if dad's looking for me..."

"Most likely he is; probably very worried about you too."

Tirza hugged him tight. "I better go find him. Thanks uncle Remus; love you."

"Love you too," Remus said, dropping a kiss on her head.

-------------------------------------------------

She headed for the dungeons, figuring that was the best place to start looking for her dad. Tirza didn't have to look long before she found him halfway there.

"Tirza! I was so worried!" Severus called, sounding very relieved indeed.

Tirza ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I got really scared," she whispered. "I'm so glad you aren't gonna die!"

"I would never leave you like that baby," Severus whispered in her ear. "At least never willingly." He picked her up and carried her to his chambers, thinking once again how nice it was that she still fit into his arms.

"I'm glad you wouldn't." She sniffled slightly as they sat down on the couch.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that, you know. I suppose I didn't think about how strongly it may upset you," he admitted.

She snuggled tight against him. "Daddy… Where would I go?" Tirza sounded a little frightened at the thought of the unknown.

"Albus would be next in line, then Lupin. I thought very long and hard about the people you are close too, about which ones I would trust my only daughter too. This wasn't an easy decision to make, by any means, but it is made and will be final after a visit to my lawyer's office to fill out the necessary paperwork."

She nodded. "I don't want you to leave me dad. I haven't even gotten you that long... I'd like to be with them, but not if I can be with you."

"Of course," he agreed. "I don't plan on leaving you for a very long time Tirza." Severus kissed her head.

"I love you so much dad," she buried her face in his robes.

"I know Tirza; I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly, Severus wasn't surprised to find Tirza up late that night. He checked on her, as always, before going to bed himself; he had found her awake, her face wet with tears.

"Sweetheart?" he asked, entering the room further and sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?"

Tirza rolled over to rest her head on his lap. "Bad dream, about mom."

Nodding, Severus began to rub her back slowly and gently. "Want to talk about it?" He could feel her shaking her head yes.

"About when she died. She felt so cold, and she was really thin then and… I was holding her hand when she was dying. It felt like hours and hours, and then I was all alone when she did. She just closed her eyes, this horrible look on her face and then… died. I kept telling her I loved her; I didn't want her to go, I didn't want to be alone. I didn't have anyone else but her, I thought."

Severus' heart broke for Tirza; he could only imagine how frightening and horrible that had been. He cursed Ariel for allowing, or perhaps making, Tirza be there as she lay dying those last days. What an entirely selfish decision for a parent to make.

He wasn't surprised when Tirza sat up and moved onto his lap. "She didn't say she loved me back daddy. I don't know why. Maybe she just didn't love me anymore."

"I'm so sorry baby," Severus whispered. He rocked her gently in his arms, offering her what comfort he could, seeing as he could never take away these awful memories. Severus knew that the earlier upset had triggered this, and mentally kicked himself for not preparing a better way of breaking his will to her; he could have possibly saved her this stress.

"I can't tell you what your mother was thinking Tirza, and you cannot know what she was thinking then either. All you can do is remember the good things and times that happened before she passed, and remember that you are here with me now. I love you, more then anything sweetheart, more then you will ever even understand."

"It was so horrible daddy," she sniffled. "I didn't want to be there, but she said she didn't have anyone else. Just me, because you were a bad man, she said and chased us away. She said I couldn't leave her, and I didn't want her to be all alone either. She just went all cold and then all these nurses came cuz the machines were buzzing really loud. And then… they covered her up and rolled her away…"

Severus held her as tight as he possibly could without crushing her slight body. "I'd give anything to take away those memories Tirza, take away that pain," he whispered. "It's alright to cry you know, I know you are sad and hurting love. You can always have my shoulder to cry on, no matter how old you get, understand?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her tears beginning to fall onto his shoulder. Severus kissed her head and continued to rock her slowly, whispering words of comfort to her.

Nearly an hour later, Tirza was asleep in his arms. Moving slowly so he didn't wake her, Severus stood up and tucked her back into bed, making sure the covers were tucked tight around her. He put molly into her arms, and kissed her cheek.

Severus stood there for several moments, watching her sleep, her face looking more relaxed then when he had first come into her room. He hoped she would be able to sleep peacefully through the rest of the night.

"Your mother should be glad she's dead," he whispered, knowing Tirza couldn't hear. "Otherwise I would have the great pleasure of killing her myself, for the things she has done to you."

If only Severus knew that he had so much more to learn…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi grandpa!" Tirza called brightly a few days later. She entered the headmaster's office and hugged him tightly.

"Hello sunshine!" Albus smiled and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "What brings you to my office today, hmm? Lemon drop dear?"

Giggling, Tirza nodded and popped a lemon drop in her mouth. "I have a question for you, but you don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"Well, ask first and then we'll decide," Albus told her, sitting down in his chair.

Tirza took the chair in front of the desk. "Dad doesn't like talking about what he did back when he was… well… a death eater. He really won't say anything about it, other then he did become a spy for the good guys, obviously."

Albus took a deep breath. Her tone made the topic sound so much lighter then it truly was. Severus had risked his life day after day after day once he realized he had made a dreadful mistake in joining the Death Eaters. It was a miracle that he survived it.

"What makes you wish to talk about those dark times, Tirza? Surely there are better things we could talk about." He wouldn't avoid her questions entirely, but they weren't something he especially liked to talk about either. However, Albus knew that if he answered her questions she would be told the proper things and he could not trust she would be if she asked anyone else.

"Because, I was wondering something. I know dad joined them on his own, like he wasn't forced. And I know he realized he made a HUGE mistake, and he told me that you helped him and trusted him and then he became a spy. I was just wondering, if you knew he joined them, why did you trust him grandpa?"

Albus let out a long breath. "That, my dear, is a very loaded question; as well as a very intelligent question to ask. The answer isn't easy, in fact it's quite a sad story. I was not in the habit of attempting to rehabilitate Voldemort's servents. Your father, however, was different. He proved that to me without any prodding on my part."

Tirza nodded, looking very interested. "Will you tell me grandpa? Please? I want to know! I know dad's a good guy, but still, there's loads I don't know about him and I don't want to make him upset by making him tell me."

"I will tell you Tirza, but only because I believe you are a mature enough young girl to understand the things I will say. All I ask is that you keep this between you and I. You may tell your father, of course, but I would like you to not discuss this with your friends, house, or classmates," Albus instructed.

"Okay. I promise I won't say anything to them grandpa," she promised in a very serious tone.

"Death Eaters are much more… evil and hateful and horrible then most even know. Only those of your father's age and older really understand. Your generation only vaguely knows bits and pieces of information, most of which is an extremely watered down version of the truth," Albus began…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY finally a new chapter. I am SO sorry for the long delay in getting this ready! And just as a note: we all know how Snape earned Dumbledore's trust in HBP. This, however, is the Tirza version of how Snape earned Albus' trust. Basically, just forget everything about Snape in HBP and worship my version of him LOL! Hugs, Kerry


	10. A History of Snape, Part One

"You have your orders," Voldemort purred in his sickly, snake-like hiss of a voice.

Lucius Malfoy nodded and turned to the small group of death eaters. "Everyone knows the target for tonight, so let's get moving."

In the darkness of the night, the group of six death eaters arrived at a small flat just a few miles from Hogsmeade.

Seventeen-year-old Severus Snape did not have a good feeling about this. He was not yet graduated from Hogwarts, though he would be in just a few months, but he had been a death eater for nearly a year. The cruelty sickened him, and he longed to recoil away from the group, to correct his mistake.

Lord Voldemort would never have that of course. Severus knew he would be killed, more likely tortured and killed, should his feelings of doubt and disgust become known. Thankfully, he was extraordinarily talented at blocking others from reading his thoughts.

He noticed Lucius glaring at him. "Are you… repulsed Severus? How weak."

"Of course not," he snapped back.

"Good; I'd so hate to give a bad report of you back to our lord. He really never has been thrilled with that Gryffindor slut of yours," Lucius stated.

Snape fought from tensing at Lucius' words. Ariel Shelby was not a slut, but she could be in very real danger if he wasn't careful. That he would not allow that to happen, he loved her too much.

Lucius gave the signal and a moment later the group was inside the flat. Five young girls were inside and screaming. One of them drew her wand while the others tried to run.

The death eaters raised their wands and blinding green lights filled the room, spilling out the windows. The girls fell and all was silent.

"Our work here is done. I'll report to Lord Voldemort on our success, the rest of you make yourselves scarce."

The group disapparated from the ruined house and dead bodies. Only… one death eater returned a few moments later.

Snape picked his way through the debris, checking the pulse of each person to see if any of them were possibly alive. He heard a soft moan, and followed the noise until he found its creator. Crushed under another body and a fallen bookshelf was a girl, still alive. Barely alive, but there might still be hope.

Snape quickly freed the teenage girl and picked her up as carefully as he could. She was very badly hurt, moaning in pain, making him wish he had some potions with him to help her.

Instead, he did all he could. He apparated them both to St. Mungo's, arriving in the front lawn with a crack. Pulling his cloak tighter around him, Snape carried the girl to the entrance of the hospital.

"I'll make sure someone comes out to find you very quickly," he whispered. The girl barely nodded in response as Snape set her on the ground just outside the door. He raised his wand and shot red sparks into the air, before moving away from the door.

Snape watched in the shadows for just a few moments; sure enough a hospital worker found the girl and took her inside, yelling for a mediwitch or mediwizard.

----------------------------------------------------

Tirza felt fierce pride flow through her when Albus told her how her father had brought that girl to the hospital. She knew he was endangering himself by doing so, but he did it anyway.

"So grandpa, how did you know it was dad that did that? Did he tell you?"

Albus gave a sad sigh. "Not right away. See, the girl he brought to St. Mungo's was my great-niece, her grandmother was my sister. I went to see her, I was the only family she had left then…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Albus apparated to St. Mungo's as soon as he was notified. "How is she?"

The mediwitch's eyes were filled with sadness as she answered. "We've done all that we can for her. There is nothing else that could possibly heal her; she was missed very narrowly by the curse, but caught enough of the force of it to injure her very gravely. Your niece will not make the night, and I suggest you go in quickly and say your goodbyes."

Gravely, Albus entered the small room and headed to the bed. "Analicia," he said gently, taking her hand. "I'm here child."

His niece was nearly unrecognizable, her body bruised and battered from the falling furniture and bodies falling on top of her. She looked up at him through sad eyes, knowing her family was dead and that she soon would be too. "Uncle Albus."

Albus kissed her forehead. "Tell me who did this, Analicia."

"Death eaters. One… one came back," she told him slowly, sounding weak.

"I don't understand."

Analicia tried again. "One came back; he brought me here and made noise so they would find me."

Dumbledore was stunned. "Did he tell you his name?"

"No," she whispered.

"What did he look like? I would like to repay him by helping him, if he will accept it."

Analicia thought for a moment. "Very pale, very young, not too much older then me. His eyes were black as currents and his hair was longer, it tickled me when he picked me up. His clothing smelled like plants or herbs."

Instantly, Dumbledore knew whom she meant and he was oddly relieved. Snape had never been a popular student, but he was very bright and Albus knew that despite the show he put up for the other Slytherins and in spite of his home life that Severus Snape was a good fellow deep down.

---------------------------------------------

Tirza snuggled close to Albus. "Did she really die grandpa?"

With a sad sigh, Dumbledore nodded. "She did. She didn't suffer though like she would have had your father not brought her to St. Mungo's."

"Dad's a really good guy," she said softly. "I'm glad he did that. He wasn't meant to be evil."

"He certainly was not," Albus agreed, "Though he had many things stacked against him being good."

Both were quiet for a moment, helping themselves to more lemon drops.

"When did daddy become a spy for the good side? Was it real soon after that?"

"Very soon after that. See, I knew perfectly well whom my niece was talking about. I knew your father better then he realized I did at that age. So I…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was not thrilled, and neither was his head of house. Potion's Master and Slytherin head of house, Damien Crumbly was not a particularly nice man. He never objected to his house being up to entirely bad things, he did mind them being caught.

Most, outside of Slytherin, had no idea how intimidating and cruel Crumbly could be. He assigned the most horrid of detentions and homework, but it was those in his own house who had to deal with his barely restrained wrath when someone else caught them.

Despite assuring Crumbly that he had not been caught doing anything, and had gone back and forth to the last Death Eater meeting without being seen, Snape knew that if Dumbledore had something on him that Severus had a painful night ahead of him.

Dumbledore of course would have had an absolute conniption fit if he had known how vigorously, frequently and severely Crumbly applied his own definition of discipline. Slytherin house had its pride of course, and so no one ever said anything about it. It was a matter of house honor to keep it secret, no matter what.

Severus was a smart young man, and knew that Dumbledore was an exceptionally powerful and intelligent wizard; he had a feeling that the old man knew exactly what was happening at all times on Hogwarts grounds, which only made him feel angry that the headmaster never intervened on their behalf with Crumbly.

"You wanted to see me, headmaster?"

Albus looked up from his desk, the lack of twinkle in his eyes making Severus uneasy.

"I do, my boy, sit down. Lemon drop? Tea? I thought not." Dumbledore answered his own questions as Snape shook his head in refusal.

Snape sat in a chair, actually he sat and slumped, feeling exhausted from the past night's events. He would have attempted catching extra sleep had he not been summoned. "Headmaster, I can assure you that…"

"You can assure me what, Mr. Snape? I believe you are mistaken about why you are here." Albus tried to keep his tone light, but it was weighed down with sadness.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Perhaps you might enlighten me then?" Snape barely kept from snapping.

------------------------------------------

"Grandpa? Why did you let the Slytherin head of house hurt the students?" Tirza looked up at him almost accusingly.

"They always thought I didn't know Tirza, however I did know, and lobbied with the ministry to change the schools regulations of allowed discipline practices. I hadn't been headmaster of Hogwarts for even a decade yet, and the ministry found me rather annoying to put it mildly. Their thought was it would keep the Slytherins in line and their fear of retribution by Professor Crumbly would keep them from straying actively towards the Dark Arts. I never, ever approved of his methods and did my best to mitigate situations whenever possible."

Albus kissed her head, gently rubbing her back.

"Well, of course you didn't like it," Tirza admitted. "You aren't mean like that, or you wouldn't be my grandpa! The ministry is rather dumb sometimes isn't it?"

The headmaster couldn't help but chuckle. "I do believe everyone has their moments when they are not at their brightest. The ministry, however, seems to have quite a large amount of those moments."

Tirza giggled. "Dad seems a bit emo, but then he had reason to be emo. Actually he is still emo sometimes! Could I have some hot chocolate? And continue please!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was stunned to find out that Albus knew he was a death eater; at least until the headmaster explain that the girl Snape had saved was Albus' niece.

"Why did you do it my boy?"

"I'm not your boy, headmaster," he spat out. "And do what? Save her?"

Albus, ever patient, shook his head. "No Severus. Why did you become a death eater?" After asking his question, the headmaster could practically feel the rage that vibrated off Snape.

"HOW IS THAT ANY OF YOUR CONCERN!" Severus shouted.

Dumbledore gave him a stern look, which Severus followed with a glare; both remained silent for a few moments.

"It is my concern because I know, due to your actions tonight, that you are not meant to be a death eater Severus. You are too much like your mother. However, I cannot help you unless you tell me how and why you joined them."

Severus remained silent, staring into Dumbledore's fireplace, watching the flames dance and crackle. Then, he spoke, "Headmaster… If you are so wise, then why do you not realize that I had no choice?"

----------------------------------------

"From there my dear, I suggest you ask your father to tell you the rest. I believe that he will tell you, if you ask him and don't pressure him if he refuses at first. There are many stories your father doesn't share Tirza, just like there are stories you probably haven't shared."

Albus kissed Tirza's head. "Now, why don't you go find him, hmm? Thank you for visiting me sunshine."

Tirza hugged Albus before leaving the office and heading for her dad's chambers, wondering when would be the right time to ask for the end of the story.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Obviously I made the name up LOL. I searched all the Harry Potter guides I could find, including the Lexicon, and could come up with no name for the head of Slytherin during any of Snape's years as a Hogwarts student. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my alternate interpretation of Snape's joining the death eaters and then becoming a spy! Not that I went much into his actual joining, perhaps that will be told another time! Sorry for the long update time. I've had a lot of plot bunnies (hee hee) on my other story and I can't contain the bunnies! Plus finals and studying to take the Law School Admissions Test. Eeek! Thanks to all my readers for continuing to read and review! Love, Kerry


	11. School Sucks, Yo

Severus sighed, looking rather frustrated. "So he told you, did he?"

Tirza nodded. "Yes, because I asked. But not all of it. Grandpa said you'd have to finish the story. Will you finish it? Please?"

"Why do you want to know these things? They don't matter anymore!" he exclaimed.

"It does to me," She told him quietly.

Severus rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Yes, I can see that it does. Though why it does, is what I do not understand."

Tirza snuggled against him, and Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Well… I don't know a whole lot about you, about when you were a kid or in school and everything. I want to know, because you're my dad."

She took a deep breath. "I've seen how much it hurts Harry that he doesn't know very much about his parents, and most of what he learns is from people like uncle Remus and grandpa. I don't want to be like that. I want to know about you, as much as you'll tell me."

_She has a point, _Severus thought. _She knows my very immediate past, and bits and pieces about my mother. She knows about my time with her mother, but even then only pieces of it. But what does she know about me? Better yet, what will she think of me if she knows parts of my past that are darkest?_

"Hey daddy? You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready, or don't want to. I won't make you or anything. And it doesn't matter if it's bad stuff or something. I know what you are like now and you're my dad and I love you," Tirza said quietly.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I am very glad to know that. All I want is to do my best with you and for you Tirza. I will tell you about it, and about other things; but not tonight. I will let you know when I feel up to it, alright? Some of it is very painful that I have tried to forget, and I think I need to prepare myself first."

She nodded. "That's fine. Thanks for being honest with me! I thought you might flat out say no, but it's okay if you aren't ready yet. I can wait."

Severus held her close and kissed her head. "You are far too wise for your age sometimes sweetheart. There are times I wonder how you got to be and do certain things, but I am, above all else, very glad to have you."

-----------------------------------------

"How do you think you did?" Tirza asked Ginny. Potions had not yet started, but a test was going to be handed back today. It wasn't a written test either; it was a make-the-potion test where you got graded on the final results.

"I'm not sure. I think I did okay, but this is a hard class," Ginny shrugged. "So I probably did average. Or at least I hope I did!"

Tirza nodded. "I'm not really sure how I did. I usually do better on written tests then I do anything that has to do with making the potion." She giggled. "Silly isn't it? You'd think it would be the other way around.

"Everyone's different," Maddie pointed out. "I doubt I did very good at all. I studied like crazy though!"

"Me too! I was late for quidditch practice one time because I was so involved in studying. Thought Oliver would be upset, but he really wasn't."

Ginny smiled. "That's good! Us three really did study our butts off for this test. Mum'll send me a howler or something if I get another test grade that's below a C."

"Same here," Maddie sighed. "Which I'd rather not get!"

"That's one of the nice things about my dad being here. The bad side is that then he can do stuff that other parents can't do because they aren't here. So that sucks," Tirza told them.

Maddie frowned. "That would suck. Well, maybe you did really good and won't have to worry about it!"

"Quiet," Severus called as he swept into the room like a black cloud of doom; which he could be on occasion. Today was just such an occasion for many students. "No more talking! Class has begun."

The girls stopped their chatter as he entered and turned their full attention to him, each nervous about their own test.

"I have completed the grading of your last test; I must say I am extremely disappointed, yet not surprised, but the majority of the grades. If any of you paid a modicum of attention in class and actually opened your book outside of this room, I am sure that your tests would improve. However, we can always hope you shall learn from this grade that your study habits need improvement."

_Doom, much doom; this was not going to be pretty_, Tirza thought.

"I would truly enjoy this class if all of you strived to be something other then dunderheads and actually aspire to achieve academic success. Not that you care at this age, but in a few years when your graduation approaches, you will learn that most jobs available are going to require at least an elemental knowledge of potions. You would do well to learn _now _rather then later," Snape continued to lecture.

As he spoke he walked up and down the rows, speaking to all sides of the classroom, making each child squirm in their seat as he passed. Nobody really wanted to be on his bad side, or to fail his class for that matter.

"Now, I will hand back your tests." Severus walked around the room, handing the tests back in alphabetical by last name order. That of course, meant Tirza got hers very close to the end of the pile.

Tirza glanced at her potions test and cringed. An F, with a note: 'See me in my office after your last class'. That didn't sound too promising. After her classes were over, she went back to the dungeons and knocked on Snape's office door.

"Enter." Severus' voice came from inside the office, carrying a slightly annoyed tone.

Tirza poked her head in. "Hi daddy." She came in all the way, closed the door behind her and plopped down in the chair. "Um, so you wanted to see me?"

Severus stood up and strode over towards Tirza. "Yes, I did. I am very disappointed in you. You said, promised even, that you would try to improve your grade in potions. However, that seems to not be the case. I would understand fully if you had studied hour upon hour in your room and still received low marks. Instead, you have fooled around, gone off with your friends and been wrapped up in playing quidditch."

Tirza's jaw dropped open as he began to talk. Of course she studied!

"I will not stand for this poor work Tirza, I expect better from you. I feel you have left me no choice, but to ground you until I say otherwise. You will be tutored in potions every evening after dinner. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

Tears filled Tirza's eyes. "Daddy, I _was _studying! Even though I played quidditch I was studying at night. You just don't see me all the time you know, so how would you know if I wasn't? That's just not fair!" She hated disappointing her dad, but he was being unfair this time. Tirza had truly given it her best shot.

Severus nodded. "I realize I do not see you all twenty-four hours of the day, and that is the only reason that I am allowing you to stay on the quidditch team. I'm sorry sweetheart, but you have to pull your grades up in potions."

He pulled her close and wiped a tear from her face. "I love you, and I only want you to succeed in life and have every door open to you. You do so well in all your other classes, I do not understand why your grade systematically falls so short in potions; it has this year so far, and it did for quite a while last year as well."

Tirza looked down at her feet, tears slowly trickling down her face. "You don't believe me that I studied?"

"Tirza, I know that you did study some; however, it was obviously not enough. I think that _you _believe you studied long enough, but your grade points to the conclusion that you need more study time."

Severus rubbed his forehead with his hand, feeling a headache coming on. Sometimes it was very difficult to talk with Tirza about school things. Being both her father and professor, the line between the two often seemed to be blurred. The blurry line usually resulted in him feeling like an ogre, even though he felt confidant he was making the correct choice.

"Honey, I love you, you know I do," he said softly. "I'll make you a deal. If you can manage to pull your grade up to a B in three weeks time, I'll revoke your punishment. Deal?"

She shook her head no. "That's not a deal. I love being in the dorms dad and being able to do things, like studying, with my friends. And it's going to be super hard to raise a D to a B in just three weeks! You know I'm not that good.

"Please don't ground me, please? I'll do better, I'll try so much harder," she begged with a sniffle.

Severus sighed loudly. "Tirza that is what you've been promising me. If you want to study with your friends, that is fine but you will do it in my rooms. I'll set up a table with snacks and such, but my word on this is final. I know if you work very hard you can pull your grade up, with my help and extra time for studying."

"Sometimes… sometimes it's horribly unfair being your daughter, a teacher's daughter. Nobody else gets to ground their kids while they are in school. I don't want to have my friends here; I want to be in the dorms. Please be reasonable dad!" Tirza looked down as her tears continued to fall.

"You are right, since most children get far worse. Have you ever thought what it's like for the children who have to go home after their parents have heard what they've done in school? I promise you Tirza, from experience, I know the children get it far worse. I am being reasonable, but if you keep pressing me, it could be worse." Severus was growing irritated with her refusal to understand what he was doing was for her own good, as well as her begging and pleading.

"I could always speak with Professor McGonagall about this. You know that having acceptable grades in all your classes is required for you to stay on the quidditch team. Do you really want me to have to bring this to her? I was going to keep it to myself since you would be working harder at pulling up your grades, but if you really want a harsher punishment, just say the word." His tone was angry now, wishing Tirza would understand.

"That's not what I'm saying!" she shouted. "And that's mean! Please don't go to McGonagall! And I don't care about all those other kids that go home after term to get yelled at or whatever. I don't like being the only one that gets treated different from everyone else!"

Tirza scowled darkly at him. "I think you are being very unfair and I am angry with you right now!"

"Very well Tirza," Severus responded in a soft, dangerous voice. "But your punishment still stands until you make a B. I will not tell Professor McGonagall of your grades. I know that being your farther is hard on you, but have you thought of the benefits?

"Have you thought of the other children who miss their parents, or the children who fail because their parents weren't around to press them to do better? Whether or not you believe it, I am trying to help you Tirza. This, all this, is for your benefit, and someday you will thank me for it!"

Tirza felt so frustrated; sometimes it felt like she would never be good enough in potions to keep from being a disappointment to him. "Can't it be something else? Can't I just have detentions instead?"

Snape shook his head no, looking very determined, though what he really wanted to do was let it go. It was so much easier to make her happy then it was to do things such as this.

"I have considered detentions, however since I've let this go before with your promise of doing better next time, I believe I need to be more direct. I refuse to let you fail because I let it go or I let it slip by with another promise or easier punishment. I refuse to be like your mother and allow you to be hurt in any form or fashion. I love you, Tirza, and I want the best for you always, even though the best is not always the most fun."

When he pulled her into a hug, even though Tirza was upset with him, she hugged him back tightly as she continued to cry. "Wh-what if I can't ever get it? What if I keep disappointing you?"

"Oh sweetheart, you'll never disappoint me by doing your best. It won't be forever."

She shrugged, not looking wholly convinced that her best would really be alright. "I'm going to go to the library and study if it's alright." Tirza kept her head down, feeling both embarrassed and guilty.

"That's fine. I'll be here in my office if you need anything. How would you like to eat in our rooms tonight, we can have your favorite dessert?" Severus smiled, kissing her forehead. He wanted to cheer her up a little, maybe spend some time with her just father/daughter instead of professor/teacher and she might not feel so upset.

Instead, Tirza sighed and grabbed her book bag. "No thanks dad. I'm thinking about studying through supper. Thanks anyway."

He nodded. "I'll send you up something then, I don't want you skipping meals, it isn't healthy. I'm proud of your initiative to start studying right away though."

Tirza headed out the door and towards the library. How could he smile when he was grounding her for heavens sakes? She didn't pay attention to anyone as she went into the library, setting down her school things and going to look for some books on potions.

Sometimes, she felt like a complete failure. She knew her best wasn't going to be good enough; she was already giving her best and it wasn't enough. Did he even understand that she was doing all she could? Maybe she just wasn't very smart…

-----------------------------------------

A/N: YAY finally a new chapter. Sorry it's short (only 5.5 pages) but the holidays have been SO busy that I am just glad to have something done to post for everyone! Dec. 29, 2005 was the third anniversary of the Tirza stories! YAY! Three whole years, w00t! To celebrate, I am going to put together a quiz here in the next week. Whoever answers the most questions correctly can as me ANY (and I do mean ANY) one question about the series and I will give a completely honest and straightforward answer! Those on my emailing list will get the quiz through there. Those that aren't on the list, email me and I will send it to you also. Just click on my penname and on my user page there is the link to email me. Happy holidays everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter related. It is owned by JKR and the WB and a whole host of other people that are not me. I am not deriving any profits from the writing of this little story.

COPYRIGHT: The created (not found in Harry Potter) characters are copyrighted by me, and are not to be used for any purpose whatsoever without my consent. This includes, but is not limited too, Tirza herself. The storyline, its plots and chapters that are unique and exclusive to this story are also copyrighted by me. I respectfully request that they, and my characters, are not duplicated in any way, shape or form. Thank you.


	12. Potions, Potions, Who Gets Potions?

A week after being grounded, Tirza was still working furiously to raise her grade with very little fruit being borne of her efforts; unless frustration and tension counted.

"Dad, stop hovering…"

"I'm not hovering; I'm trying to help you!"

"You are hovering and it's bothering me. I can't concentrate."

"Don't be so fussy Tirza, I just want to help!"

"But you aren't! You're just bothering me!"

"Well isn't that a fine attitude to have?"

At that point Tirza slammed her books closed and started shoving them in her school bag.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, rubbing his forehead for the thousandth time that evening. He would be lucky to have any skin left at all by the time Tirza brought her grade up.

"I can't study here right now; we're both cranky and you're hovering and you think I have an attitude. I'm going to the library!" She frowned at him, almost as if challenging him to object.

"The library and _no where else_; do not forget that you are still grounded." Severus watched her face turn into a scowl. _If she is even half as good at scowling as I am, then I really am more intimidating then I thought!_

"How could I possibly forget that?"

His face grew dark and his tone edgier. "Do not yell at me! I'm losing my patience here young lady!"

"Well I'm losing mine here dad! I'll be back after the library closes!" Grabbing her book bag and scowling once last time, Tirza left the chambers, slamming the door behind him.

_Maybe Molly Weasley wasn't kidding about those teenage years, all that independence assertion… Heavens, she isn't even a teen yet and it's starting! _He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tirza promptly stormed into the library and slammed her bag down on a table, earning a glare from Madame Pince. She could have cared less. The last week had been so horrible! Every waking moment, except when she was playing quidditch or at quidditch practices, she had either been in class or doing homework or studying her potions!

The only time she had seen any of her friends was in the library and it wasn't as if they could really talk there with Pince always watching and listening for any disturbance of her precious library.

Besides, Tirza hardly even felt right talking to them at all with her grade still down. She felt like she had a lot of pressure on her to do this and do it now, and she really didn't think she could bear letting him down again. In fact, she felt almost guilty about any time she took away from potions studying; even to do her other homework!

After sitting quietly and taking notes for nearly an hour, Tirza had just finally had it; with potions, with her dad, with herself- everything.

--------------------------------------------

Another girl studying in the library was having a tough time as well. _Damn Charms, if only I could get this right! I'm going to fail and mum's going to kill me! _Alaina Russell thought to herself.

**BAM!**

Her head jerked up towards the sound, and Alaina saw a pretty little girl who had obviously seen better days. She watched the girl throw the rest of her things one by one onto the table and then throw herself into a chair.

_Poor girl, I wonder what's wrong? _Alaina thought. A second later, she watched the young girl rip open a book and begin to study. Alaina continued to watch until the girl began to shake a bit and cry slowly.

_Okay, screw Charms… _Alaina hurried over to the sad little girl. "What's wrong honey? If it's a guy I'll go kick him in the balls if you want me too, I swear!"

Tirza blinked silently for a moment as a strange girl suddenly hugged her tight and volunteered to go kick some guy if she wanted. "No, no, it's not a guy," Tirza told her. She pulled away slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I just can't get this stupid potions stuff! Dad doesn't even think I try, but I do! I'm not playing around, I really try, but I just can't get it. I'm never going to get it and I'm never going to get ungrounded! I'm gonna fail my dad's class and he's going to be so disappointed and mad!" She desperately attempted to keep from bursting into noisy tears.

"Hey, it's okay! I can totally help you. You are looking at the girl who gets nothing but A's in potions." Alaina sat next to Tirza and took her hand. "I'll help you. Trust me, my friend Rebecca was making F's and blowing cauldrons and even melting thing; she bad Neville Longbottom look like the next Bill Gates in comparison and now she is making B's and it only took like three weeks. Trust me, I can so help you!"

"Really? I swear I'm just as hopeless as Neville is. I'm Tirza," she said with a slight sniffle. "I'm a second year."

"That's neat! I'm in fourth year, I'm Alaina Russell, Ravenclaw obviously." The teenager grinned. "It's great to meet you! Now, let's see, what are you having trouble with exactly? Is it the ingredients, the procedure, or is it just all overwhelming?

Tirza sighed. "It's really overwhelming! Usually it's just the actual making of the potion, but I've been mixing some ingredients too. Or questions like: what color should this potion be? I just really suck at all of it!"

Alaina thought for a moment before a wicked smile crossed her face, like she was planning something. "Do you enjoy cooking Tirza?"

"I haven't done much of it in a while, but I used to do a lot of cooking. Only simple stuff though. Why, what are you planning?" Tirza looked at her new friend a bit suspiciously. The last thing she needed to do while being grounded was some sort of prank or mischief!

"Well, most people don't know this, or don't think about it this way, but potions is very much like cooking. Each potion has a recipe that must be followed exactly or it doesn't come our right. With both, you can tell if it is right or wrong by the smell, color, or texture. Plus, both are related to chemistry!

I think you can do this, but you need something you can relate it to in order to be really comfortable with the subject itself, you know? What do you say if we can't get you down in the kitchens and try to loosen you up some?"

Tirza nodded excitedly. "It sounds really good to me! I'm willing to try just about anything at this point!" She smiled shyly. "Thanks for wanting to help me, it's really nice of you."

The older girl smiled. "It's no problem, hon. I've been there, though not with potions; Charms gives me troubles and I'm still having a rough time there."

"Really? I'm very good at Charms, and Professor Flitwick said I'm top in my year right now! Maybe I can help you with Charms, like exchange our knowledge and stuff, huh?"

"Sounds good to me," Alaina said with a grin. "You know, this is starting to look like a really beautiful friendship! By the way, who is your dad anyway and why is he so fired up about potions?"

"Professor Snape actually," Tirza admitted. "Some people can tell right off because I have his hair and eyes. I really love him, but it's hard having him as my dad and my teacher sometimes."

"Ooh, I can totally see that," Alaina sympathized. "Guess I should thank you for making him human, huh? I swear the way he used to be was really scary sometimes! He's changed a lot because of you. Do you want me to give him some hell or something; verbal or physical, your choice!"

She giggled. "Nah, that's okay. I love him a lot, and we'd both get in trouble if you gave him hell." Tirza thought for a moment. "And yeah, I guess I am the one that did all that." Such thoughts made her smile so wide that she thought her face might break.

Alaina gave the look of a sad puppy and said, "Oh yes, Professor Snape would lock us both up in the coldest blackest dungeon for intruding in his evil ways!"

The girls laughed together and earned a glare, of course, from Madame Pince.

"Maybe we can find a place to cook or something, I bet the house elves wouldn't mind us using their kitchen. I'm supposed to be grounded though," Tirza admitted. "So perhaps I shouldn't leave the library, or at least ask first."

They did not notice anyone else around them until another voice from behind them caused them to jump. "I don't know about locking children up, but I heard he's big on terrorizing and stealing candy from babies," Severus boomed. As the girls jumped nearly off their chairs, he chuckled very softly.

"Hello Miss Russell." He sat down beside Tirza. "Hello sweetheart," Severus whispered. "I came with some cookies for a peace offering. And as far as being ground, I might allow it, depending upon what it is."

Tirza blushed bright red, almost as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't. "Hi dad…" She tried to hide the fact that she had been crying again. "Alaina had a good idea about how to help me with potions."

Try as she might to hide it, Severus wasn't blind and was easily able to tell she had been crying. He sighed and lifted her up onto his lap before turning his attention over to Alaina.

"I appreciate your offer to help my daughter, Miss Russell. You haven't made less then 95 in my class since your very first year. What precisely do you have in mind?"

Alaina had felt quite angry when Severus had first showed up. _How dare he put so much pressure on Tirza, _she had thought. _Can't he see that she is really trying hard and still struggling?_ Her anger quickly left her as she watched him pick Tirza up and hold her. Just from being in his classes, she could tell that it probably took quite a lot for him to show affection in front of anyone but Tirza.

The teenager smiled at her professor. "Well, I believe that Tirza's problem doesn't lie so much with her abilities, but rather her comfort in the subject. To be frank sir, you don't really help either." She paused, wondering if he would explode at her and give her a year of detention.

When he didn't, Alaina continued. "Tirza feels like she has to do her very best or she'll disappoint you. In fact, even better then her best; she doesn't think that anything she does with potions is good enough. That's an awfully terrible thing to feel and it causes her more harm then good."

Severus said nothing, his face blank as Alaina spoke. Inwardly, however, he began to call into question all his recent actions. Did he really make Tirza feel so inadequate, even though he hadn't meant to?

"I really think that cooking, since Tirza is slightly familiar with it, that it'll help her over come her anxiety with potions. She just needs to see that," Alaina finished quietly.

Severus looked down at Tirza, his eyes filled with sadness. "Is that true, honey, he whispered. "Do I make it that difficult for you?"

Tirza didn't want to say yes and make him feel badly, but it was true. "Yes," she whispered after hesitating slightly. "I try so hard. I really do study hard dad, because I know I have problems in your class. Every time I do poorly though, you… you lecture me and tell me you're disappointed. Or you ground me or something and I feel so bad. I just don't know how I can do any better daddy, I just don't get it."

At first Tirza had been embarrassed to be cuddled in front of Alaina, who, to Tirza, was so much older and more mature. The truth was that it felt really good to be held. In fact, she needed it. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down.

Severus was quiet for a moment, hugging her a little tighter. "I am sorry Tirza. I didn't realize I was adding so much pressure to you and adding to your anxiety. You never said anything to me and so I came to the conclusion that you were goofing off instead of being diligent in your studies. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions sweetheart.

From now on I will try and talk with you, rather than to you, but you need to let me know these things. If you do not tell me, I cannot help you. Understand?" He tipped her head up with a finger under her chin, looking into her eyes.

"I understand daddy. I just didn't want you to feel bad, and I know you feel really bad when I get horrible grades in your class. I didn't want to make you feel any worse. I'm sorry; seems like I can't do much right lately."

Severus shook his head. "Don't say that Tirza. If I find out why you are getting bad grades then I can help you. The only thing that will make me feel badly is knowing that I am causing you anxiety by being overly harsh with you, instead of doing everything I can to help you."

Able to ignore, barely, Alaina's presence for the moment, Severus kissed Tirza's forehead. "Your feelings come after mine, because I love you. I am not your mother; I would never put myself in front of you. Never forget how much I love you."

She nodded and hugged him tightly, wrapping her slim arms around him. "I love you daddy." Tirza meant so much more then those simple whispered words. She knew it was hard for him to say things sometimes, just like it was for her, but she knew he always loved her. "I just want to make you proud."

"I could never be more proud of you then I am now Tirza, knowing I have you for my daughter…"

"Aww, it's a Kodak moment!" Alaina teased playfully, a goofy grin on her face.

Severus merely shook his head, his face coloring slightly with embarrassment. "I suppose I had best set you both up in the school's kitchen. The house elves will likely be delighted to have some company."

-------------------------------------------------

"I've decided to institute something new this year, that will take place just before the Holiday Break," Dumbledore told his staff. "I think the students will really enjoy it and we should as well."

Not many of the teachers looked especially excited just yet. "What is this new thing, Albus?" Minerva questioned.

"A Parent's Day!" The old wizard smiled.

Severus' eyebrow rose. "A what?"

"A Parent's Day, Severus. A day the parents can come and visit the school. The children will make some sort of project or display in the class of their choosing and the parents can see all of them. The children who don't want to do projects can be in charge of decorating in a welcoming sort of fashion and of showing the parents from class to class and managing the treats and drinks."

"When exactly is this going to take place?" Remus asked.

"The day before we send the children home for their break. I think it would be a lovely way to wrap up the term! Don't you all agree?"

Though nobody could find a reason not to agree, nobody still looked excited.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Something amiss?"

"I am just wondering what sorts of projects students will come up with. There could be some that are too dangerous to allow," McGonagall pointed out.

"Well, I will leave that up to each of you. I will make the announcements and tell the students to see the teacher of the class that they chose to do their project for. You can set up the regulations for your own areas of expertise that way."

"Is there any extra credit for the students that participate by making projects?" Severus asked.

"Yes; a maximum of twenty-points for a project and there is five-points for those who help with decorations and such," Albus said. "If we all agree, that is."

A quick tally of nods, and Albus knew they all agreed; even if a few of them didn't look happy about it.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it has been SO long since I updated. School and family life are really going nuts right now. I've decided to only promise one update per month. I may be able to crank out some more, but just between classes and work, I'm gone/busy about 30 hours a week! I really am doing my best, so I hope none of you will give up on me and the story! I plan on making the monthly updates at least seven pages long. Btw, the quiz was extended to Valentine's day and I have only had two people do the quiz. So if you wanna enter, hurry and enter! Hugs, Kerry


	13. Ready! Set! Fail?

"How many times…" Severus began with a sigh as his office door slammed open.

"About a billion! Sorry dad!" Tirza giggled and quietly shut the door.

"Hmph, you should be!"

"Grumpy bear; no goodies for you."

Severus looked up at his noisy child. "Goodies?"

Tirza nodded. "Yep; I had more cooking lessons tonight, remember? I've got pancakes and fried eggs. And I promise they are ok and not poison or anything."

"Well I would certainly hope so! Now, are you going to share, or do I have to order you out of my office so I don't have to smell the food while you eat it?" A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I'll share, but for a price," she decided.

"A price? Such as?" His eyebrow quirked.

"A hug!"

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, I think I can afford that. Now put down your food so I can hug you."

She happily complied, setting the tray down on his desk and letting him squish her in his arms while she squished him back.

"You have flour in your hair, did you realize?"

"I do? Oh well! Now eat mister!"

"Now, you girls really are behaving down there and not causing havoc, correct?"

Tirza groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes dad, stop worrying so much. I don't go around causing trouble as much as I used to."

"Hmph, that I know of missy," he responded with a wink. "You might just be getting trickier in your ways!"

Tirza giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah dad, I'm secretly messing with your head so that you don't notice reality and I'm slowly destroying the school and will later set fire to your classroom."

"Right alongside those Weasley twins I suppose!" He growled and grabbed her, beginning to tickle her.

"Nooooo! I surrender!" she squealed with laughter.

"Good, now let's see to eating that wonderful-smelling food of yours!"

---------------------------------------------

"So how is it going with that new tutor of yours?" Hermione asked at breakfast one morning.

"We hardly see you around anymore!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. Dad won't let me off grounding until I get a B on a test, which is still another week away. My assignments have been good, coming back anywhere from B- to a B+ and if I can make a B on a test, it will average out to a B grade," Tirza explained.

"But my tutor is really nice; Alaina Russell in Ravenclaw, she's fourth year."

"Oh, I've seen her around the library a lot! She's really good in her studies I bet," Hermione commented.

Tirza nodded. "I help her with some of her charms work, it's a good exchange. I really want to get off grounding SO bad! Plus, she's super nice and she makes it fun too. Then we can hang out a lot more. I've missed you all a lot."

"We've missed you," Maddie assured her. "But you've still done really great at the quidditch matches. Another two weeks till the next one. Does Oliver drive you lot really hard?"

Tirza shrugged. "He's tough, but not really tough or mean about things. He just encourages us a lot- mostly to kick Slytherin's butt! The usual practice makes perfect sort of thing. He's a great captain."

"I wonder who will take over when he graduates this year," Hermione commented. "I mean, it might be Harry even, I don't know the age rules."

"I don't either," Ginny added. "But I think you have to be a certain year to be captain. Anyone you'd like to take over, if you could pick Tirza?"

"I'm not sure! I'll miss Oliver a whole lot, and I haven't really thought of what will happen next year, you know? Maybe I won't want to do quidditch or something. It's hard to tell, next year seems like ages away!"

"You and Oliver have been close for a long time, haven't you?" Maddie asked.

"Yep; since I first came here to live with my dad we have. He makes a really great surrogate older brother, if that makes sense," Tirza told her.

"Yeah, it does. I love my older brother a lot, and he's way older then me," Maddie paused to think. "Nine years older then me. He's from my mum's first marriage."

"Anyone looking for older brothers can have some of mine!" Ginny offered with a giggle.

"Haa haa Gin," Ron rolled his eyes from a few seats down. "And anyone looking for a pesky sister can have you."

Ginny rolled her eyes back and giggled. "Nah, there's good times with big families. Some bad times too of course, but I like my family just as it is… I'm not counting Percy of course."

All the girls nodded their heads at that. Nobody was really a fan of Percy, other then his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater.

"I don't know if I'd ever want a little brother or sister," Tirza admitted. "Of course, that's if my dad ever got married, which I don't know if I'd want that either! I like just the two of us."

Hermione smiled. "You and your dad are close, everybody can tell. Even if he did get married or something someday, you know he'd never neglect you or any such thing."

"I know. It would just be really strange. Wouldn't it be strange if you went home and Christmas and your mom said 'I'm pregnant, yay!'"

"Definitely!" Hermione decided. "Classes are starting soon; we'd best hurry up so we aren't all late." She finished her breakfast in record time. "See you girls later!"

"Gotta love Hermione," Maddie grinned. "She's so silly when she wants to be, but a lot of the time she's fun and really super serious."

"It would be creepy if Hermione changed," Ginny decided. "If she ever changed, we might think she was… oh those things in muggle movies that take over the muggles bodies?"

"Aliens," Tirza supplied.

"Yes, that's it! Taken over by aliens!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver Wood couldn't sleep and found himself wandering down to Gryffindor common room. Most nights, by the late time of 1 in the morning, the common room was empty and dark, save for any ghosts and of course the fire which never seemed to go out completely.

Tonight, however, the common room wasn't empty. Oliver could see the outline of a small person on one of the sofas near the fireplace. He went over, intending to strike up a conversation, and was pleasantly surprised to see his surrogate little sister!

"Tirza, what are you doing still up?" Oliver asked, ruffling her hair as he sat down by her.

"Hi," she greeted, instantly moving closer to him and hugging him. "I couldn't sleep. Guess I was too wide awake or something."

"Thinking about anything in particular? Worrying about anything?"

Tirza shook her head no. "Just not very sleepy."

Oliver smiled at her. "I'm goin ta miss you when I graduate at the end of this term. I won't get to see ya every day or be your quidditch captain any more."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too! You won't, like, disappear forever, will you? I mean, we'll still hang out sometimes and you'll come to my birthday parties and stuff, right?"

Oliver frowned at her. "What a thing to say! Shame on you! Of course I'll always come to your birthday parties and still hang out with you!" He hugged her and ruffled her hair again.

Tirza blushed as he scolded, but happily returned the hug. "Just checking!"

"You owl me this summer, and we'll plan a day together. I'll have my apparating license and I'll be able to take you anywhere you'd like," Oliver told her. "Go see a muggle movie or make a day trip to Paris or something."

"Why would we go to Paris?" she asked.

Oliver grinned. "Just because we could, and could say we did!"

Tirza laughed and hugged him again.

"That hasna been worrying you, has it? My abandoning you or some such silliness?"

"No," Tirza told him. "Or at least not really. I've actually got a potions test tomorrow and am quite nervous. My first one since I got grounded, and if I do really well on it I'll finally get off grounding!"

"Have you studied well?"

"Yep. I actually feel comfortable with the stuff this time, I'm just nervous about taking the test and screwing up again. Cross your fingers for me?"

Oliver nodded solemnly. "I'll do that. Hadn't ya better get some sleep then? You need to rest your brain up so it's fresh and ready!"

Tirza smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." She hugged Oliver tight. "Night; thanks for the hug!"

He grinned and ruffled her hair again. "Anytime; sleep well Tirza." Oliver watched as she hurried up to the girls' dormitory, smiling as she went. He really would miss being able to see her all the time once he graduated. She was a special little kid.

----------------------------------------------------

"What's it say?" Ginny asked peeking at the note Tirza had received. "Wait, they didn't even sign it!"

Tirza giggled. "That's cuz it's from my dad, silly, and I know his writing." She looked up towards the teacher's table, trying to catch her dad's attention. _See me before class, _the note read; that could be either good or bad. When she couldn't get his attention, Tirza shrugged.

"Your dad does write funny," Maddie concluded. "It's fancy for a man's writing, but hard to read too, but I bet it makes perfect sense to him. Unlike my writing! Half the time I can't even read it!"

The girls laughed and finished their breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hi dad! I got your note," Tirza said as she entered the office.

Severus nodded. "Apparently. Come here."

Raising an eyebrow and giving him a suspicious look, Tirza went over to where Severus sat. "What?"

He looked at her intently for a moment before speaking. "I want you to know Tirza that I know how hard you have been studying. I'm very proud of how much work you've done, both with myself and with your friend Alaina. You've been very responsible and serious about getting your grade up."

Tirza beamed at his praise and nodded. "Thanks dad."

"Hush, I'm not done," Severus told her with a smirk. "And I want you to also know that, considering what I just said, I promise not to be angry, upset or disappointed in you should you not get the grade you are expecting too. No matter what your grade is, I will be proud of you. I might keep you on studying so diligently, but I won't punish you for your grade for this exam, no exceptions."

"Really?" Tirza asked excitedly. When Severus nodded, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks daddy. That takes like a huge weight off me! You're the greatest, really you are!" She kissed his cheek and continued to hug him.

"All this mushy affection," Severus teased, hugging her just as tightly as she hugged him. "I may melt; cease and desist!"

Tirza merely giggled and added another kiss. "I'm going to stay in the dorms tonight, but I'll come say goodnight to you before the curfew, k?"

"Of course. Try not to stay up chattering too long with your friends though; your sleep is important," Severus lectured her a bit.

"I know, I know. I'll try not too. I should head into the classroom. Bye dad!" Tirza bounded out of the office and into the potions classroom.

She grinned at Ginny and Maddie as she took her usual seat. "I think I'm really, really ready this time girls. I can just feel it!"

----------------------------------------

"Miss Snape, is there a problem?" Severus tried hard to keep the smile from his safe as he watched his daughter fidget in her seat.

"No Professor, I just want my grade," Tirza answered.

"Well, do try not to be such a distraction. When I call your name, come forward and collect your test. I am not going to waste my breath telling the lot of you how disgusted I am with the results of this exam. There are those who did well and those who did not. Make improvements class, as you are required to take and pass this class before moving on to your third year," Snape lectured.

When he started calling names in alphabetical order by last time, Tirza thought she'd just die with curiosity! Snape was so far down on the list and she wanted to know her grade now!

"Miss Snape…"

Tirza jumped out of her seat and ran forward, practically snatching the exam from his hands. She scanned it quickly for the grade.

"YAY! YIPPY! SCORE!" Tirza shrieked, pumping her fist in the air.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, though inside he was cheering right along with her. "I take it you are quite pleased with your grade Miss Snape. Please calm yourself and return to your seat."

Tirza grinned at her father and teacher and did just that; she grinned like a fool as she set the exam down on top of the desk and looked at the grade once again: B+


	14. Parents Day

"So what are you going to do for Parent's Day?" Hermione asked. Her nose was buried per usual in a book, but she somehow managed to keep up a conversation anyway.

"Mione, that's a month away," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione looked up this time. "A month isn't very long. You should really start planning now, like I am."

Tirza smiled. "I've already decided I'm not doing any project. I'll help decorate."

"Why aren't you doing a project?" Maddie wondered.

Tirza giggled. "Hermione, you look like you are going to fall over! There's just no real point. I have one parent, he's here and he'll be supervising the projects that have potions involved. He won't have time to come looking at my project. Plus, I can hang around then and see what everyone else has."

"I'm doing a charms project," Ginny told the girls. "I could use the extra credit in that class. What exactly are you doing for yours, Hermione?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall said I couldn't do one for each of my classes which was disappointing. I really don't need extra credit in any of them, but I like to get as much as I can anyway. I decided to do my project on wizard libraries, you know, everything is tracked by magic."

Maddie looked confused. "I didn't even know the library was an option."

Hermione smiled. "It wasn't, but I asked McGonagall and she said I could."

Tirza hugged Hermione spontaneously. "You, are so silly, Hermione and I know we all love ya for it!"

Hermione shook her head. "You are sillier then I am." She grinned as she spoke. "You have to promise to come see it, all of you, if you aren't doing projects of your own."

"I sure will," Tirza promised, with Ginny and Maddie echoing her words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tirza looked at the largest pile of books she had ever seen staked on tables in the library. "Well Ginny, I think somewhere behind or under these books are our friends, Maddie, Mione and Luna!"

Ginny nodded. "I think you are right, but I'm almost afraid to look for them!"

"Shhhh!" Madame Pince scolded in their direction.

"We are here," Maddie squeaked. "Not sure if we can get out though."

"I can see it now, buried alive by books," Ginny commented.

"That would be a very honorable way to die, your mind and soul in harmony with vast amounts of knowledge held in your hands," Luna spoke up. "I am sure the stars would like that, if we did die by books."

Maddie looked over at Luna and blinked. "Sometimes I have no idea what you are really saying Luna, but you always seem to be saying something nice."

Luna grinned. "Thank you! Nobody ever understands me it seems, but all of you are really nice and still try."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall entered the staff lounge with a cup of hot cocoa. She smiled upon seeing her younger co-worker already there. "Evening Severus. This is a surprise; what brings you up here?"

Severus looked up from his paper and grunted. "Nothing really. I was getting annoyed with the students doing potions projects is all, and decided I had best separate myself from then if I wanted to have a semblance of nicety left in me by tomorrows parent's day."

The older teacher smirked and took a chair near Severus. "Don't be silly Severus, you never have any nicety in you."

Snape smirked in response. "Touché Minerva. Now, what brings you in here?"

"Just resting up. Thought I might find some friendly conversation. At least I can count on you for conversation, hmm?"

Chuckling, Severus nodded. "You can indeed. Prepared for tomorrow's supposed festivities?"

"I do believe so," McGonagall decided. "However there will be surprises. There always are at functions like this. I will consider it a success as long as no children or parents become lost or injured!"

Severus raised his cup of tea. "To no one going missing or becoming injured."

Minerva nodded and raised her mug of cocoa. "And to having interesting stories to tell each other later!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Severus said goodbye to one set of parents, a set of Gryffindor parents to be precise, hating Dumbledore's idea of a parent's day to come meet the teachers and see how their children were doing.

He sat on his desk, waiting for the next set of parents and pupil to come along and make his headache grow larger. At least there were only three more hours left! At least Tirza was keeping him company, having grown bored after seeing all the projects and having her lunch.

Meanwhile, Tirza's friend Alaina who had helped her so much with potions was walking through the dungeons with her mother.

"It's really not that bad mum, not depressing even though it kinda looks that way. It's more mysterious actually. Besides, then you can meet Tirza and Professor Snape, and I know you'll love them."

Alaina grabbed her mother's hand and practically dragged her the rest of the way until she opened a door. "Hello Professor Snape, this is my mum Bethany, we've come for a visit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked up as the classroom door was opened and a boisterous voice that he recognized called out to him. An attractive woman with long, hair the shade of cinnamon and brilliantly blue eyes walked towards him with a smile.

"Hello, I am Bethany Russell. Professor, are you all right? You don't look well."

The dark-haired potion's master raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I am perfectly well, thank you. I do not require assistance of any kind…" He cleared his throat before continuing. "I am Severus Snape, Potions Master."

Nodding and still smiling, the woman held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Alaina has talked about nothing else lately but how brilliant you are, how much she enjoys your class, and about your charming daughter."

Severus shook her hand, feeling surprised, though of course he hid it well. "I had no idea. Thank you. Tirza was around here…. Tirza!"

Tirza came back over after hearing her name called. "What's up dad? Oh, hi Alaina!" she exclaimed, grinning. She continued to grin as Alaina rushed over and gave her a big hug.

Alaina hugged Tirza and looked over at her mother. "Mum, this is Tirza, my friend I've told you loads about. Isn't she a cutie?"

Somewhat reluctant for some reason, Bethany managed to tear her eyes away from Severus and look at the young girl a few feet away from her. Bethany continued to smile at her daughter and Tirza in a one-armed hug.

"So you are the one who has been helping Alaina in charms, hmm? I know she appreciates your help, and I do too. I hear you've both been a bit troublesome," Bethany winked. "I'm not sure who has walked who into more trouble but I know Alaina gets that from me!"

Severus watched the interaction between his daughter, her friend, and said friend's mother. Bethany… the name suited her.

Bethany smiled and said, "I am really glad the two of you are friends. I'm not sure if you know this but you and your father have been a great influence on her. I don't think I've seen or heard her so happy." At this she turned and smiled at Severus.

Alaina blushed and said, "Oh mum, stop you're embarrassing me."

Severus chuckled. "And here I thought I should thank you for your daughter's influence on mine," he told Bethany. "I think they have both benefited one another, though I think I had very little to do with it."

Smiling Bethany walked over to Severus and said, "Don't be so modest. Alaina hasn't had a father or any male companionship in years. I was starting to worry about her not having some good influences other than myself. Alaina needed a distraction and a few good friends, Tirza being one of them. I thank you for allowing our daughters to be friends and for the good influence you both have had on her."

Poor Alaina was starting to blush even more, making Tirza shake her head. "Adults. Trust them to make things uncomfortable!"

"Well, I will say it has been a pleasure having Alaina in my home- well chambers- with Tirza. She's a well behaved girl, and they have gotten quite close," Severus admitted. "At least they do not get into serious trouble."

" I'm just glad she hasn't got into any serious trouble! Last year was a nightmare," Bethany confided.

Severus chuckled. "I suppose Tirza's good habits rubbed off on her, and visa versa. I have seen an improvement in both their behaviors."

Tirza looked at Alaina and rolled her eyes as the conversation continued, mostly about she and her friend!

"I am very proud," Severus said softly. "Very proud of my daughter."

Alaina nodded to Tirza and whispered, "I think I am going to puke. I wonder when they're going to kiss already."

She was surprised at Alaina's comment, and it showed on her face. "Kiss? Why would they do that?" she whispered back.

"Because my mum is flirting; it is so obvious and it's really disgusting. I hate it when she does that, mostly because she gets hurt each time she dates somebody! Plus, your dad is my teacher, and that's just not cool to try and hook up with my teacher."

Tirza looked slightly stunned at the thought of Alaina's mother kissing Severus. Her dad had never really dated anyone other then her tutor and even that didn't last long. Tirza hardly knew this woman, and neither did her dad!

Severus, however, was both flattered and intrigued. It wasn't often that he was flirted with, and Bethany was a beautiful woman. He was rather embarrassed by it all, but couldn't help be flattered by it as well. He wasn't used to this sort of thing!

"OKAY can you both stop flirting now? It's really disgusting and embarrassing!" Tirza finally shouted after watching their conversation continue for a few minutes more. "Stop it, please?"

---------------------------------------------

A/N: My sincerest apologies for taking over 2 months to post anything on this story. A very beloved pet of mine died and I was grieving for that, followed by final exams and job hunting and just all sorts of RL crap that left me unbelievably exhausted! I am really sorry everybody, but I hope you like the chapter, short as it is. What will happen between Snape and Alaina's mother? Will the girls pull a "parent-trap" and try to keep them apart? Hugs to all!


	15. Christmas Break, Part 1

Parents Day, plus the sending off of the children for winter holiday break, had exhausted the staff of Hogwarts. Somehow in their exhaustion, they all gathered in the teacher's lounge that evening with their drink of choice.

"Well, what did you think?" Dumbledore asked. Even he himself was tired.

"Busy. Very, very busy and loud," Tirza commented first, sipping on hot chocolate.

Minerva nodded. "I agree completely. I think we may have terrified the parents of the muggle born students. Or maybe just Severus did."

Severus was almost too tired to smirk, but he managed one anyway. "Haa haa Minerva. I'm just convenient to blame, I know it."

"Actually, I found the muggle parents quite nice," Remus decided. "They asked the least amount of questions! They may have been unsure what to ask, but it was a nice break for me."

"I was knocked, accidentally, from my chair," Flitwick spoke. "And this muggle man just stared at me and said 'Honey! A lawn gnome teaches here!' I, of course, had no idea what to say in response to that! What in heavens name is a lawn gnome?"

"Muggles have an obsession with decorating the grass around their homes with little fake things, like birds or other animals, fake people and including, little people who look like you but are called gnomes. Apparently, you aren't supposed to be real." Severus smirked at his colleague.

"Dad has an easier time; most of the muggle parents wondered if he was a vampire," Tirza commented. Remus snickered and grabbed her out of the way as Severus attempted to tickle her.

Hooch just grinned at the antics. "Did you see all the babies that came along? Some had buggies full of them."

Dumbledore laughed. "Oh, I noticed! Most of them pointed at me and asked for gifts or wanted to sit on my lap!"

"So Albus, are you going to make us do this again?" Poppy asked. "Because I for one will need a lot more supplies if we do! I had not prepared for all the parents that might faint at the sight of things. Between them and the children who had accidents with their projects, I was very busy!"

"You didn't have to revive them, you know," Severus pointed out.

Poppy merely rolled her eyes in response. "Well they wouldn't have left if they hadn't woken up."

Severus stopped for a moment. "Excellent point! Well, good work then Madame!"

"How about you, miss?" Remus asked Tirza. "Did you enjoy the day at all?"

Tirza nodded. "Most of it. The food was awesome and I saw some neat projects. There was this one lady though, the mom of a friend of mine, and she came down to the dungeons and was…"

Severus' hand appeared over Tirza's mouth before she could finish. "That's plenty," he whispered, not wanting to bring up any mention of the flirtation.

Tirza pouted, but didn't say a word when he took her hand away.

Remus laughed. "That only makes us curious Severus!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus waved his hand at Tirza.

"The mom of my friend Alaina was totally flirting with dad. It was disgusting," she eagerly filled the staff in.

Minerva chuckled. "Tirza, flirting and such actions are completely normal, you know. That is how men and women meet and begin relationships."

_Exactly! _Tirza thought with a frown.

Severus watched the expressions as they flitted across his young daughter's face, reading each of them carefully. Clearly, Tirza felt something was amiss.

"So! What are everyone's plans for the Christmas holiday?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting both Severus and Tirza's thoughts.

"The Weasleys have invited Tirza and I to a Christmas Eve supper," Severus spoke up. "And of course there will be presents Christmas morning! Not that she deserves any, mind you," he teased, sending a wink in Tirza's direction.

Tirza giggled and stuck out her tongue. "That's ok dad, you are too growly so you aren't getting any either!"

"I have no plans," Remus admitted. "Other then remaining here at the school of course."

---------------------------------------------

As it turned out, several of the staff members were going visiting with family, leaving just Severus, Remus, Dumbledore and Minerva at the school for the length of the holiday break. Not many students stayed for the holidays, perhaps fifty or sixty of them. Most went home or chose to visit relatives or friends homes.

"Hey dad?" Tirza was spending the day before Christmas Eve in her pajamas with her father.

Severus, of course, was not one to lie around in his night clothing, but enjoyed lying around with his daughter anyway. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I invited uncle Remus to come with us tomorrow night? I think he's lonely, and nobody should be lonely for Christmas."

Wrapping his arms around her, this was one of the times where Severus wondered where Tirza's kind spirit had come from, particularly with the trials she had already gone through in her short life! "You, young lady, are a very sweet girl."

Tirza smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Thanks daddy, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I don't see a problem with it, but it's not our home that we are going too. You might want to floo Molly before inviting extra guests. I don't foresee her having issue with it though."

"Sweet, I'm going to floo her now!" Tirza zoomed over to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo powder. "The Burrow!"

"Hello Tirza dear!" Molly greeted, her face appearing in the fireplace.

"Hi! I wanted to ask you something!"

"Ask away dear! I'll answer if I know the answer."

Tirza grinned. "Could dad and I bring Remus Lupin along with us? He doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas Eve with and that's not right."

Molly's heart went out to Remus; she was always glad for her big family at holiday times and couldn't imagine being without them. "Of course you can! You are quite right, he shouldn't be alone!"

"Awesome! See you tomorrow night!"

Severus smiled at the exchange, having already known that Molly would say yes. Of course, he didn't want to impose on her by showing up with an extra guest without her permission. It was her home and she was the cook after all!

"Uh Daddy? Something wrong? You're looking at me funny…" Tirza's voice broke into his train of thought.

"Am I? I'm sorry." As she sat back in his lap again, he hugged her close. "I'm just proud of you is all."

"Um, I haven't done anything at the moment," Tirza pointed out.

Severus shook his head. "Yes, you have. You have a very kind heart, and I'm proud of you."

She blushed and snuggled close. "Thanks dad."

---------------------------------------

Tirza, Severus and Remus went by floo to the Burrow early the next evening, and were promptly greeted with hugs and handshakes.

"Happy, happy Christmas Eve!" Molly said as she hugged Tirza tight.

Tirza giggled and happily returned the hug. "Merry Christmas!"

After shaking hands with Arthur and having a warm hug thrust upon him by Molly, Severus enlarged the packages he had shrunk. "Gifts for under the tree, and a few things for the meal."

Molly frowned. "Severus, I told you not to worry about any of that! I had the meal all taken care of!"

"I know," Severus admitted. "But I've always had the habit of bringing things along anyway when invited for a big meal. Blame my mother," he shrugged.

"And one is mine," Remus added.

"Well, bring them into the kitchen then," Molly said with a nod. "Tirza love, Ginny is upstairs in her room if you want to go find her. I'll call you when we are ready for eating!"

Tirza nodded and zoomed upstairs, greeting Ginny, Hermione and all the Weasley boys save Percy. Even Bill and Charlie had come home for Christmas Eve supper!

"Thank you for letting me bud in," Remus said to Molly and Arthur.

"Think nothing of it!" Arthur quickly assured him. "We Weasleys are a very hospitable bunch, and there is no better time to show hospitality and friendship then the holiday seasons!"

Molly nodded, beaming at her husband. "Quite right! Our home is always open Remus; don't ever think yourself an imposition of any sort."

--------------------------------

A/N: I know it's been SOOOO long since I updated, and I'm really sorry! This is a short update, but at least it's something! My muse seems to have returned, had a tough time getting inspired, working myself half to death, and on top of it having some medical problems being in a pain in my rear end! Hopefully things will be smooth sailing now, and I will be updating again within the month of August, 2006! Promise! Don't give up on me! Much hugs, Kerry


	16. Christmas Break, Part 2

Looking around the living room later that evening, there were few people still awake. Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Remus and Severus; everyone else was asleep. Ginny and Tirza lay under a blanket, their heads resting against Charlie's leg. Fred and George had their faces buried under the Christmas tree, and no one was quite sure why. Harry and Ron were both asleep over a partially finished game of wizard chess.

"I suppose I should collect my child and take my leave," Severus declared as the clock struck 11pm. "It's been a lovely evening Molly, thank you for inviting us."

Molly Weasley smiled at him. "Of course, anytime!"

After shaking Arthur's hand and being hugged, rather against his will, by Molly, Severus carefully lifted Tirza from her spot on the floor and made sure not to bump Ginny.

"Guess I'll claim this one then," Charlie chuckled and indicated Ginny. "The rest of this lot is too heavy now to carry anywhere."

Everyone laughed quietly and said their goodbyes and Happy Christmas greetings before Severus, Tirza, and Remus flooed back to the Snape chambers at Hogwarts.

"Meet us here in the morning for breakfast?" Severus asked Remus. "I know Tirza would like to have you, and as much as it pains me to admit, I don't especially mind having you around either." He sounded his usually growling self, but a laughing smirk gave him away.

"Are you sure I won't be cutting into any father/daughter time?" Remus asked, kissing Tirza's head as she continued to sleep.

Severus shook his head. "Not a bit. I'm sure I'll be awoken bright and early for presents. Come 'round about 9. After eating in the Great Hall with the students, Albus and Minerva are going to join us for a present exchange."

"Alright then, I'll see you both at 9 then. Have a good night Severus," Remus responded with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tirza woke up just past 7 on Christmas morning. At first, she wondered exactly why she was up so early, and then she remembered what day it was! She took off running for Severus' room.

"Ha, I'm already awake," Severus greeted her with a smirk. He was sitting on his bed reading and drinking coffee. "You woke me up earlier last year, so I got myself up early so you wouldn't grab me and jerk me awake."

Tirza laughed and hugged him. "Merry Christmas dad!"

"Happy Christmas honey," Severus replied, kissing her head. "I suppose you are ready to open gifts? I see you are even wearing one already."

"Yep! I love it!" Tirza smiled, wearing a new sweater from Molly Weasley in gold with a maroon S on the front.

"Molly's slipping, your name starts with a T." Severus winked.

"It's for Snape silly!"

Severus pretended to be shocked. "That cannot be!"

Tirza rolled her eyes in typical teenager fashion. "Come on, let's open presents!"

"I told Remus to come for breakfast. Gives us time to exchange our gifts and become decent before he arrives," Severus told her as they exited his bedroom.

"Good idea!" Tirza grinned. The sight of their beautiful tree made her sigh with happiness, full of brightly colored ornaments, sparkly tinsel and its underneath stuffed full of presents.

"Think we have enough gifts?" she laughed.

"You get to pass them out," Severus decided, sitting on the couch and summoning a house elf for some coffee.

"Hot cocoa for me please, and Merry Christmas!" Tirza requested. She began to carefully take presents out from under the tree, passing the ones for Severus over to him and making a pile of her own next to her.

"You first dad!" she announced happily. "I hope you like everything I got you! What did you get from the Weasleys last night?"

"A famous Weasley sweater," he winked. "Dark green of course."

"Oh of course!"

Severus was, of course, thrilled with his gifts. Though there was not nearly as many for him as he had bought for her, she had put a lot of thought into choosing what she had purchased.

First was a teddy bear with black fur, dressed in a miniature Slytherin quidditch uniform, complete with tiny goggles and broom. "Now I know this is not available in any store," Severus commented. "Wherever did you get this?"

Tirza grinned. "Teddy bears are everywhere dad, and Molly helped me make the uniform and fit it to the bear. Isn't it cute?" She grinned. "I made a Gryffindor one for Auntie Min!"

Severus made a show of rolling his eyes before leaning over and kissing her head. "What other goodies have you gotten for me hmm?"

Smiling, she handed him another present. "This one grandpa helped me with." When he began to unwrap it, Tirza's smile faded, as she started to have second thoughts. "Um, maybe not that one!" Tirza reached for the gift.

"Why not this one? Did you miss label it?" Severus asked, keeping a hold on the gift.

"No," she said softly. "But you might not like it as much as I thought you would."

His eyebrow rose. "Why wouldn't I like something that you've given to me? I am sure I will love it." He gently pushed her hands away and opened the gift in question. Inside the wrapping paper was a hand-decorated frame of silver and green satin; while beautiful in and of its self, it was the photo that was the real gift.

It was a photograph of Severus' mother, on Slytherin's quidditch team during her sixth year. "Why did you think I wouldn't like this?" Severus asked Tirza.

"I thought it might make you sad, because your mom is gone and you miss her," she pointed out. "And I didn't want to make you sad on Christmas. But you don't have any pictures of your family here, just pictures of me and us together."

"Well I very much like it," he assured her. "And I think it will fit very well here with our other pictures." To prove his point, he got up and placed it on the mantle of the fireplace, underneath the portrait of Tirza that had been painted and given to Severus two Christmases ago.

"Are you sure it doesn't make you feel sad?" Tirza asked, still worried.

Severus nodded. "Very sure. It was a very thoughtful gift, and I am sure you had a very difficult time locating this picture. Thank you." He kissed the top of her head. "Is that it for poor old dad?"

Tirza had to smile at that. "You aren't poor _or _old dad. But yes, there's one more for you!"

Severus picked up the last package, one wrapped rather haphazardly in bright gold paper. "Hmm, I wonder…" Buried under layers of wrapping paper was a gift certificate for the potion supply store that Severus preferred to use.

"Your turn!" Severus announced, smirking at her.

In no time at all Tirza was surround by wrapping paper and her new gifts: a Cinderella TV and DVD player, a Cinderella toaster that popped up the toast with an imprint of a glass slipper, and a set of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty porcelain dolls.

"How did I do?" he asked, looking at his speechless daughter. "I know you don't really play with dolls anymore, but I thought you might like to start a collection of all your princess items and…"

Severus was interrupted as Tirza dove into his arms. "I love it! I love all of it! Thank you so much!" she squealed with excitement.

"I'm so glad," he kissed her head. "It took me months to find all that for you, and several secret trips out to muggle stores. I was lucky you didn't discover those times I was missing."

"Very sneaky dad," Tirza teased him. "I'm so proud."

Severus laughed and hugged her tighter. "Remus will be here shortly for breakfast, then Albus and Minerva will be here not long after that for gifts. Not that you really need anymore, you spoiled little girl."

She giggled and smiled. "I know, you've spoiled me rotten dad. How do you stand me?"

He tweaked her nose. "I love you, that is how. And I am sure that is how you stand me, hmm?"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Tirza!" Severus called three days later.

"Yeah dad?" Tirza poked her head inside his classroom.

"Will you go to the hospital wing and ask Poppy how many of the headache potions she needs made?"

"Sure! I'll be back." Tirza headed for the hospital wing, which was a rather long way from the dungeons. It was a walk that Tirza knew very well though!

When she came to the door she opened it and looked for Poppy. The only thing she saw in the hospital wing was a bed that was curtained off. Shrugging, Tirza went over to see what was going on and stopped just short of the bed. Listening closely, she could hear talking and whimpering, though both were hushed.

Her curiosity was peaked now, and without thinking she moved the curtains just slightly; Tirza immediately regretted it.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the bed. His shirt was off and his face was turned away from her. The whimpering had definitely been coming from him: his back was covered in long red welts that cris-crossed over the majority of his bare back.

Poppy finished a spell and gently lowered Draco's arm back to his side. It was then she noticed Tirza. "I'll be with you in just a moment, if you could wait in my office Tirza." Her voice was low and tense.

"What's the bloody point now? She's already seen," Draco snapped, looking at her. He was deathly pale and looked as though he had been crying; not that that would be a surprise with the condition his back was in. "Go ahead! Make a joke, laugh!"

Tirza couldn't tear her eyes away from Draco; she didn't want to look but she couldn't stop. She felt like crying or throwing up. "Why would I laugh?" she finally asked softly.

"Why would you _not_? Isn't it funny, your archenemy getting his arse kicked by his father and coming back to school crying? I'm sure that's just the highlight of your break." His voice was bitter and riddled with pain.

"I can't think of something that would be less funny then this," Tirza whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "What happened to you?" She started walking towards him, making him flinch until she sat down beside him.

"I just told you," Draco grumbled. "My father kicked my arse. Why aren't you laughing?"

"Because I'm not a jerk Draco. I would never laugh at somebody being hurt, especially when their mom or dad is hurting them. I'm sorry," she told him.

Draco blinked. "For what?"

"That you are hurt, and that your dad hurt you. My mom… after she got sick, a few times…." Her voice trailed off.

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "Not like… like your dad did to you, but…"

"I always thought you had a perfect life," he admitted. "You were weird, sure, but…"

Tirza managed a small smile. "It wasn't bad before my mom got sick, but even now my life isn't perfect. Nobody's is. Is that why you hate me so much?"

He shrugged, wincing after he did so. "Yeah, for the most part. That and you were never as afraid of me as everyone else. That pisses me off."

She looked at him and giggled just a bit. "Er… sorry."

"Obviously, I have bigger things to worry about then making your life hell," Draco told her.

"So? I think we're the only ones our age here this break. Let's call and truce and then you won't have to make my life hell anymore and I won't have to get you back, and then maybe… we can talk… or something."

Something inside Tirza told her that right now, Draco needed somebody. If he wasn't going to kill her, it's not like they couldn't get along.

"You're not going to go tattling about this all over the school are you? Because then I _will_ make your life hell."

Tirza shook her head. "No, I won't tell anyone. I promise. It's not my secret to tell."

Draco nodded and carefully extended his hand and shook Tirza's. "Then it sounds like a deal."

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, this took much longer to write then I wanted it too, and longer then I am sure any of you readers wanted it to take! This chapter, as short as it is, took me nearly a month to write. All I can say is I do my best, and give you my word that I am not giving up the story. Never ever ever! Just bear with me everyone! Hugs, Kerry

This story, obviously, is not HBP compliant


	17. Breaking the News

Tirza and Draco collapsed in the snow, breathing heavy from exertion and laughter.

"I haven't ice skated in forever," Draco commented.

Tirza nodded. "Me too!" She slowly caught her breath and then looked over at Draco. "Did you… wanna talk about earlier?"

The blonde boy scowled and shook his head vigorously.

"You could if you wanted too. I'm a pretty good listener."

"I dunno. Maybe some other time or something," Draco mumbled.

She nodded and gave him a small smile back. "Eventually uncle Remus is going to miss his ice skates, so we better not stay out here a really long time."

"Wait, did he know we were borrowing them?" Draco asked, giving her a suspiciously look.

"Well," Tirza said with a grin. "Not exactly. I'll explain it to him later, he won't mind."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Great job there, Snape."

Tirza promptly stuck her tongue out at him and scooped up some snow with her gloved hands.

"No! Don't you…"

"Too late!" She squealed with laughter as the snow ball hit him right in the face and began dripping down his chin and onto his coat.

At least until a snowball smacked her head, causing her unfastened hat to fall right off into the snow.

Draco smirked. "Take that!"

Tirza picked up her hat from the snow and attempted to brush it off as another snowball smacked her side. "Oh, you are looking for war, aren't ya?" she asked in a challenging tone.

"Malfoys are always looking to cause trouble," Draco asserted. "It's our specialty."

Tirza snorted. "Yeah, that's true!"

"You aren't much better, Snape!"

"Oh really?" Her eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, really," Draco asserted. Seconds later, a snowball smacked him in the face. "Hey!"

Tirza giggled. "Hay is for horses."

He rolled his eyes. "Ooh, funny Snape, funny!"

"I rather thought so…"

----------------------------------------

Eventually Tirza and Draco started to ice skate; not before they exhausted their arms with snowball throwing however! They stayed outside so long that their noses and cheeks were cherry red and they were beginning to shiver.

It was right about that time that Remus came looking for Tirza. Instead, he found Severus. "What do you mean where is Tirza?" he demanded. "She is supposed to be with you!"

"Why would she be with me? I'm coming to get her now," Remus pointed out.

"She already took her skates and shouted that she was going skating. Since you were the one who was planning to take her ice skating, I naturally thought you were going with her," Severus explained.

"Well, I wasn't ready to skate until just now, and my ice skates are actually missing from where I put them last…"

Growling with frustration, both men began getting on their heavy winter robes to go outside and look for Tirza.

---------------------------------------

Tirza stared at Draco, her eyes wide. "You have _never ever _made snow angels?"

"Of course not, that's for girls!" Draco asserted.

"That's not true."

"Does your father make snow angels?"

Tirza shook her head. "Uncle Remus does though. And grandpa does."

Now it was Draco's turn to look utterly shocked. "Serious?"

Her dark curls bounced as she nodded.

"Bloody hell…" He wasn't sure whether to be amazed or scared of such information.

"Just try it! Then we'll go inside and hunt up some hot cocoa and cookies," Tirza pleaded.

Draco gave a long suffering sigh, hiding his curiosity at this snow angel making that had been aroused by the thought of the headmaster making them. "I suppose…"

That was precisely where the two were found fifteen minutes later by Severus and Remus: lying on their backs in the snow making angels.

Severus cleared his throat loudly and Tirza lifted her head, looking up. "Hey dad!" The dark frown on his face was an obvious sign that he was not happy.

"Whatever it is, I totally didn't do it," she asserted, getting up from the snow carefully.

"What do you mean 'whatever it is I didn't do it'? What exactly do you think is the reason that I am out here, young lady?" he questioned his daughter sternly.

"Um… well…" Tirza thought very quickly about whether she had done anything so far today that might have upset him. It finally dawned on her.

"Oh! Well, I _did _say I was going ice skating daddy," she told him, attempting to look extremely cute and innocent.

"Yes, you did, letting me assume that you were with Lupin, when you weren't. What have you been up to this time?"

"Making snow angels sir!" Draco finally piped up, making Tirza giggled.

"What… Tirza Jade, haven't I made it perfectly clear on numerous occasions that you are to stay away from Draco Malfoy at all times?!" Snape shouted.

Tirza nodded. "Well, yeah, but…"

Severus' eyebrow rose, making her forthcoming excuse stop in its tracks. "Explain. Now. I assume that this has to do with Lupin's ice skates being mysteriously gone?"

Again she nodded. "Yeah. See, he and I made up."

The two adult men looked at each other for a moment before looking at both children incredulously.

"Could you repeat that?" Remus asked.

"We made up; called a truce. We're both bored and the only ones our age that are here for the break. This way we could entertain each other without getting into trouble!"

"So you thought," Severus glowered.

Tirza pouted at him.

"Oh for merlin's sake don't give me that look," he waved his hands at her.

"So I borrowed uncle Remus' ice skates to lend to Draco. Grandpa charmed them for us so they'd fit him!" she replied.

Remus began laughing. "Why am I not at all surprised?"

Severus shook his head. "Somehow none of this really surprises me at all. You!" He shook a finger at Tirza. "Know better then to take things without asking and you very well know that I am to be aware of your whereabouts at all times. Do _not _leave me to assume you doing something when you aren't, understand?"

Tirza nodded very seriously, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Is something amusing you?"

"You look really funny when you growl and shake your finger at me!" She started to giggle, her giggles joined by Draco's snickers.

Rolling his eyes, Severus looked at Remus. "Look at what I put up with?"

"Well, she is yours," Remus smirked, completely unconcerned at his skates being taken.

"How astute of you Lupin; what an asset you are to Hogwarts," Snape bantered. "You two," he indicated the kids. "Inside now; you both look like you are freezing cold."

"Can we have some hot chocolate?" Tirza asked.

"And cookies? She said there would be cookies," Draco added.

Shaking their heads, Remus and Severus led them back inside the castle.

----------------------------------------------------

"What made you decide to 'make peace' with Malfoy?" Severus asked Tirza later that night. The only response he received was a shrug of her shoulders. "Tirza, are you listening?"

"Yes." This time she replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Want to answer my question then?"

"We were bored. That's about it. Nobody else is really around here over break and we figured we could amuse each other."

Severus looked at her sharply. "Are you sure there isn't more to the story then that?"

Tirza shook her head. "That's it, really dad." There was more then that, but she had promised Draco that she wouldn't tell anyone about what she had seen. She intended to keep that promise as best she could.

"You two aren't doing this as some sort of elaborate scheme are you?"

This time she started laughing. "Daddy, you are really suspicious, you know that?"

Severus nodded. "I do. It serves me well to be suspicious."

"Oh dad," Tirza sighed softly. "What am I going to do with you, you suspicious old man?"

He looked at her sternly. "I will have you know that I am not _that _old my dear, thank you very much! And I suggest you love me." A wink took away the seriousness of the look on his face.

Giggling, she leaned over and gave Severus a one-armed hug. "I do dad, very, very much! Even if you are old and…"

Tirza squealed and laughed as he began to tickle her mercilessly. _Serves her right for calling me old, _Severus thought.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! Thank you to all those that do! More will be coming (not pinning myself down to a time frame, LOL)


End file.
